<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crasher by AKA_Indulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082190">The Crasher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence'>AKA_Indulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... For now., ;), AKA is just having some good ol fun times is all, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I'M WEAK FOR THEM I CAN'T HELP MYSELF, Just wait for it..., Multi, Reverse Harem, Slice of Life, This fic will be, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Very domestic, platonic, with sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a rollercoaster. Things happen. For one month, one of your friends, Sans, has become mysteriously absent from your life. But while you were waiting for a chance to meet up with him again, you meet new faces!</p><p>Well, skulls, but that was beside the point.</p><p>Eventually, you do get to have that meet up with him again, and it was wonderful. So you go home happy...</p><p>Then you find yourself in a house fire.</p><p>Yeah, life's weird like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One HOT Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, a new fic, because I have no self-control over myself, hehehe;;; This was largely inspired by a few fics of this 'genre'...</p><p>This is something quite different from my more 'famous' fics, but I hope you'll enjoy reading this nonetheless:&gt;</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was a good day, and you're just heading home when you get a text... And looks like Sans has texted you! Hey, is that him over there?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The alarms blared. It woke him up in an instance, and no longer than a millisecond, he appeared in the shed-turned-lab, his jacket forgotten in his room.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>His graphs were going crazy, showing signals that were overlapping and connecting in a few places as a shrill came from the metal contraption. The lights got brighter, no doubt from the energy output- and his vision was glued on the graphs before him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>There were so many lines.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>... So many lines.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He’s never seen so </em> <b> <em>much</em> </b> <em> in one screen before, the amount of lines that followed his own timeline… Some of them parallel. Some of them exactly the same as his, almost like one, until right at the moment the monsters from his own time escaped to the surface. Some went on a completely different direction somewhere further back in the timeline- making the same pattern as his but reverse.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>Those two lines… That’s when he noticed it was making contact with machine's 'radar', it's range of view. </em></span> <span class="s1"><em>And at that point… He saw that the lines glitched. Something was corrupted.</em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“… what?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>His face fell as he looked the abnormality in the contact and his actual machine corresponding.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He had to turn it off, </em> <b> <em>now.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He ran to it and hasted to shut it down-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>And that was all that he remembered before his vision was filled with a bright white light, falling unconscious.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was sunny today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked up at the skies. Blue, dotted with clouds, the sun not too harsh- it was kind of chilly, but it was welcome, and the sun kept you in a comfortable temperature. It's nice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You'd just finished your work earlier than usual- it'd been a slow day, and you had nothing else to do, so your manager had quickly sent you home. You were ecstatic to actually be given some time <em>off</em> instead of being made to stay for overtime, so you'd taken the chance. No need to look a gift horse in the mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... Actually, all in all, your life is nice and comfortable at the moment. You've been living alone for awhile now, and unlike what you'd thought, you're doing pretty ok for a 'new' adult on their own. You had a stable job, you could pay your apartment on your own, your life wasn't in shambles and you're living by with some extra cash in your pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The city you live in is nice, the <em>people</em> are nice and- hey. Lots of monsters live here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You live in Ebott. Not actually the mountain of the same name- you live in Ebott <em>City.</em> Years after the monsters broke onto the surface, they've integrated with human society better despite some people's concerns. Sure there were people who were (and still are) against 'oTHeR rAcEs, thEy'rE noT even hUmaN' mixing but- they were honestly not much of a problem and things were going good for them... At least here in Ebott anyways.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You live around the neighborhood of SURFACE HOME.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... Yeah, you thought it was a funny name too- but apparently Asgore, the king of monsters, had a knack for naming things... <em>Conveniently? </em> That and there were places called HOME and NEW HOME down underground so… You guess this is a bit better? Maybe?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">You just happened to move in right as they'd broken out- and it was pretty fun to see the monsters come out and get used to life on the surface. </span> <span class="s1">It was then you knew you've chosen the right place to move to.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was particularly interesting to meet the diplomat of monsters when he came to explain everything to not only humans- but monsters as well. People had been ready to give monsters homes- you being blessed to be part of a community that was very open and welcoming to the newcomers. And funnily enough... the one that stole all your attention wasn't the uniformed, tall skeleton who is the actual diplomat- it was his brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His name is Sans, and in contrast to his tall, lanky and thin brother- he was round, thick boned and short.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Well, short in comparison. Monsters were usually around the size of humans, or bigger… And he was <em>maybe</em> a few inches taller than you. Not enough for you to have to tilt your head up, but enough for you to look a bit higher than if you looked straight.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were part of a small volunteer group that was going to help the monsters ‘integrate’ easier, help and guide them around if they need help with their housing or anything else for the matter, so you already knew about the aforementioned diplomat, Papyrus, before he came and gave a small speech to monsters that are just starting to permanently move out from the Underground. You had time to spend, and you decided to make small talk with Sans, who'd followed his brother for 'moral support', apparently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… He was pleasant. He was easygoing, he wasn’t even wearing anything formal, only in a white shirt, blue hoodie, and white-striped shorts, and… Fluffy slippers? You remember the first thing you said to him after exchanging greetings was that particular observation- and you couldn’t help spluttering a bit at the sight, the pink foot-wear looking quite ridiculous at the event, especially with his brother standing right there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“tickled your <em>funny bone</em>, eh?” His smile had widened- become more genuine when he said that, what with his jaw fused and his grin seeming to be eternal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that’s when you found out… Sans was a <em>comedian</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Well. He <em>used</em> to be a comedian, from what he told you through short stories of how life was in the underground. Sans is a jokester, a prankster (When you shook his hand you heard a loud fart-like noise. Yes, he had a whoopee cushion on his palm). He seemed to just love messing with everyone and everything, especially when it fished some angry insult-compliments from Papyrus- and the easiest to conjure up was usually through puns. And Sans loves puns.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had spent that first time with Sans with more polite conversation, talking about his brother, talking about work, and hey would you look at that- you were exchanging numbers with him. After sometime, you’d level up from being acquaintances to becoming friends. It wasn’t uncommon for you to be chatting him up on your phone, sometimes setting up a meet. He lives in the suburbs of Ebott named quaintly as “Monster Village”. Where Surface Home was the ‘bustling city’ homes of the monsters, Monster Village was just that. Not an actual village per se, but it was where monsters lived quiet lives in the relative calmness of the suburbs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was odd knowing Papyrus’ work, thinking he would’ve lived in Surface Home, but seeing Sans and how lazy he is at walking, and after he told you Papyrus loved jogging in the morning in fresh air- you guess it makes sense that they’d live far out from the heart. Apparently it reminded them a bit of their home back in the Underground too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes it made you feel a little… Sad? That they’d live far out, especially Sans, since he seems partial to travel so far everyday, even if he did surprise you when he indiscriminately showed you he had teleportation powers. All that working hard had in truth hurt your social life a bit… Sure, you were no shut-in, but other than colleagues and a few of your apartment tenants, you didn’t really have a friend you could hang out and chill with <em>regularly</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Sans had been your chill friend ever since the integration, and you’ve actually managed to snag him more than a couple of times to go around the city with you, fromgoing to a cafe belonging to an ex-shopkeeper from Snowdin, to which Sans had the great pleasure to meet with again- to another ex-Snowdin establishment, one named Grillby’s, a nice warm bar tended to by a literal fiery flame monster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lately though… You haven't been able to get some time with the lazybones, and not because you’ve been busy. It’s <em>Sans</em> that seems to be busy, though for the life of you, you don’t know <em>what.</em> He’s been responding to your messages less and less, and when you do get to message him and ask if he’s got time to go with you somewhere some day…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> sorry kiddo, can’t go anywhere</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Again?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> sorry</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> next time</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> When do you think next time will be?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes time for him to answer you, and you’d frown.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> dont know</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well… It wasn’t <em>that</em> long since you’ve hung out with Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was about a month ago. You shouldn't been bummed out but... with how things are lately, you've been meeting Sans several times a week, his reluctance for moving chipping away. When you were only his acquaintance, you only met him once a month, and that's usually a maybe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You guess… It just raised your hopes that you actually had something going on with Sans, when eventually the monsters in Grillby’s had started to recognize you as Sans’ 'partner'.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… W-well, not that you were anything <em>special</em> with him, right? No, you weren’t, you just wanted to be good friends with him, is all. He was just fun to be around with..? He was a genuine, nice guy, and you just like being with him. Nothing... Nothing more, probably... Even if you <em>did</em> have a crush on the skeleton, you wouldn't really hope much of it anyways.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But to have him suddenly seem a bit distant, not telling you what’s going on with him, why even <em>Papyrus</em> had become scarce in Surface Home... You were worried and quite sad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But today…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> heya buddy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans: </b>ya wanna go somewhere this weekend?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your heart practically soared when you saw his text, which came as soon as you finished early. Sans’ timing was impeccable- you knew it was a good day when you felt how perfectly warm and pleasant the sun was on your skin while you walked through the thin crowd to the station, thinking of heading home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Yeah!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Where do you think you wanna go?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Grillby’s?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently, Sans <em>hadn’t</em> just thrown his phone away as soon as he sent his message… He had been answering slowly ever since the <em>mystery thing</em> happened awhile ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> sure</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans: </b>anything sounds good to me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> haven’t seen you in awhile, i gotta make up to my partner, huh?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smile at the mention. It had taken awhile to <em>really</em> warm up to Sans, to make him consider you than just a human he should be polite with- getting him comfortable with you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Aww sans</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> You choose. You’re the one who’s been busy, where do you wanna go?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> i told you, anywhere’s good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans: </b>hey, you know that ebott aquarium’s gonna be open in a few months?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Oh really? I didn’t know there was an opening date already!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans: </b>heheheheh yeah</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> you know a few things when your brother is the diplomat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> so grillbys, weekend, usual time?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smile. How you’ve missed your blue, bony friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Sounds good to me! :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re really going to meet Sans soon! That message alone had made your already pretty good day even better, and you find yourself beaming as the train chugs through the city. Your conversation with him carried on through the trip, and you couldn’t stop smiling while you texted back and forth with him, making the ride feel shorter. You really have been missing him, and you can’t wait for the weekends to roll around. Sans had been asking about your day and you’ve been asking him back. The train comes to a halt in the main interchange station of Ebott city- Surface station.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Ok sans, i’m on surface now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Gotta get home, it’s not rush hour but still, it's surface station...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Talk to you later?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hope he’ll be on later, as you carefully grip onto the phone, dodging walking people as you walk towards the exit. It sure can be… <em>Adventurous</em> when you live in the heart of the city.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> yep</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> finally having some me time, i got time to talk with my h</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You raise a brow at the unfinished sentence, and the message quickly gets deleted to your confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> i can talk to ya later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>… Huh, ok-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> also stop looking at your phone while you’re walking</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> might bump into someone</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You blink as you get shoved by a rushing salaryman, running towards a train that has just announced its departure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Srr you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You quickly shove your phone back in, ignoring the typo as you try pay attention to your surroundings. Eventually you spot the grand entrance of the station, the gates just ahead. But just as you’re about to head there…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the middle of a crowd, was white. A round, smooth skull was standing out from the (honestly, thin) crowd, head turned away from you and looking up at the signs displaying the schedules, destinations, train tracks and what not.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smile. You didn’t expect Sans to be in the station- you rarely see him ride public transport.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Is that why he ‘warned’ you about bumping into someone?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if he wasn’t, you were happy to see your friend again. You cheerfully bound towards him, skidding past people who were heading to and from the gates.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Sans!” His skull straightened when he heard you calling to him, and you approach him. You plant a palm on his back in greeting, and he turns his head to look at you. “Nice to see you he-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stop in your tracks, the smile on your face turning tight and tense, your eyes widening when you make eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He… He looks <em>similar</em> to Sans, that’s for sure but- you got the wrong person. His eyelights weren’t the soft, friendly round whites you’re used to with that lax expression that could make you relax around him in an instant- his eyelights were <b>red</b> and small, almost mere pinpricks in their sockets as he watched you with wide sockets. He had a <em>toothy</em> mouth, like Sans, but- they were sharp as daggers, and one of them had caught the afternoon light filtering from the many skylights that littered the station’s ceiling. It was a golden tooth. His teeth were sat straight, his expression neutral while he kept watching you. And now that you look again… He’s wearing clothes decidedly <em>very different</em> from the skeleton you were familiar with- a black hoodie with fur lining the hood, yellow striped basketball shorts, and red sneakers instead of Sans' lazy pink slippers. And… Oh <em>god</em>, now that you’re up close you realize how <em>tall</em> he is- yes, Sans is also taller than you, but you actually need to crane your neck a bit to look into this guy’s sockets. He looks… Well… He looks much <em>sharper around the edges</em> than Sans is.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that you think of it, he does look kind of similar what with the shape of their skulls but… How did you mistake this guy for <em>Sans?!</em> Now you’ve just slapped a stranger's back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And you realize with that thought- you hadn’t even taken your hand off of the guy yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…<em> Fuck.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah- oh, um.“ You struggled, quickly pulling your hand away as if his hoodie had suddenly electrocuted you, fingers curling into your palm from your loss of words. “S-sorry, I thought...“ You gulped, now the skeleton’s brows were furrowing between his sockets, and you feel like those teeth are looking especially sharp when you look at them again. “I thought you were someone else.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Are you racist for thinking this guy was your friend just because he’s a skeleton with a similar skull and outfit to the one you know? Oh please mr. shark-teeth skeleton, don't be mad-</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face didn’t change and you felt yourself shrink when he turned to you fully. Seeing his front side, you see he's wearing a red sweater-turtleneck, and you see a corner of his mouth slowly lift up in a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was… Quite intimidating. Nothing like the laid back skele-buddy you thought he was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, <em>darlin'</em>-“ He spoke, and you found your face flattening at his voice and choice of word. Admittedly his voice <em>is</em> similar to Sans’- but also not at all at the same time. He had an accent to him that reminded you of how people talked in crime movies, with a bit of a drawl, while his voice… Was deep and rough- Husky?? And- not to mention, you don’t think you’ve heard someone talk to you quite in a tone quite like <em>that.</em> “don’t like what yer seein’?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-Wha?” <em>Was he mad at you? You think he’s mad at you.</em> “I- no, that’s not what I said, it’s just that… I thought you were someone else, you looked like a friend from afar- but it seems like you're not and <em>I'msorryforbotheringyou</em>.” You clasped your hands together and give him a nervous smile, maybe pressing your lips together a little bit too hard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“huh?" His eyelights lit up in an amused way. "nah, ya ain’t botherin’ me, lil’ lady.” His sockets lidded, and you find those red eyelights of his… Seemed lecherous, as they seemed to wander, before looking back at you in the eye. “in fact, i asked ya that because… <em>i</em> <em>quite like what i’m seein’.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ooohhh noooo...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was- is- what- what is he doing. Is he flirting with you? Did he just- Why did him saying a solid few sentences get you so <em>red?</em> You find, dismayed, that your cheeks started to heat up, and seeing this, his grin turns smug. Ah, you guess it must be showing on your face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- uh, you- <em>thank you,”</em> You end up saying stupidly, shifting awkwardly in place- <em>You’ve never been in this situation before? And it confuses you how you’re supposed to act?</em> “Nice… teeth you’ve got there,” You slap a hand over your mouth, as your eyes had so happen to have landed back on those razors, that particular observation in your subconscious. <em>What a great first impression you're making, huh (Y/n)?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The skeleton blinks at your remark- and bends backwards, guffawing, and you get a better look at his teeth as they’re opened, and you even get a peek inside his mouth, which is absolutely black, as black as the void. You stiffen from his voice, but no one around seems to notice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ahah- ahahah… thanks fer the observation, sweetheart.” He leans a bit closer, purposefully showing his teeth off to you. "<em>all the better to eat you with.</em>" He winks, moving back to relax his shoulders, and you find yourself flushing again, ignoring a shiver down your spine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You splutter, and decide to ignore his 'comment'. “You’re not mad at me?” You ask him as a precaution. The skeleton raises his brow at you, looking a bit confused. “mad, why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I just… I just slapped your back and mistook you for another person..?” You shrug, still a bit wary of this stranger, but giving an internal sigh of relief when he smiles at you, shaking your head. “nah, i told ya already. ya don't bother me none, doll.” He leans closer to you, and his previous <em>kinda intimidating</em> pose becomes lax, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “i don’t mind a few slaps on the back from a pretty lady… trust me. ’s not like ya slapped me on the cheekbone.” He leans in to whisper to you as if it’s an amorous secret.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You get the feeling that he’s just messing around, and you finally give him a sincere smile. “You seem like the type to get around with the ladies, aren’t you?” You give him a look, crossing your arms. He chuckles, leaning away again. “maybe. maybe not. but i ain’t lyin’ that ya look like a <em>fine</em> dame t’ me, dollface.” He winks, his eyelights taking a deeper shade of red that has you flushing again, fumbling with the sleeve of your shirt and leaning back away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Wow, this guy sure moves fast!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“A-ah, I bet you say that to everyone you meet.” </span> <span class="s1">You retort, trying to hide your shameful blushing. You <em>just</em> met this guy and sure, he might look a <em>little bit</em> like Sans, maybe, and you <em>maybe</em> have a crush on said Sans- but you have no business getting red over- well- this Red-clad stranger!</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckles, shaking his head. “haven’t gotten the chance to meet a lot of people here, so that’s not true either.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.. Oh? “You’re new here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods. “yeah. just, uh… i just moved into the city." He looks apprehensive for a moment, sockets narrowing, looking around the station. "gotta say- these fancy trains ya got going around’s practical, but also quite… hm, quite complicated.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, checking out the railway, then?” You see him eyeing the signs above the both of you, reading the tables. “Where are you heading?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, nowhere really.” He shrugs, and you tilt your head. “i toldja, i’m new. i’m here to scope out the city, kinda.” He gestures with his hands, “just checkin’ out where everywhere’s goin’. or at least the main lines anyways, tryin’ to see the buzz spots of the city, important sites, all that good stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“plus. maybe i'm lookin’ for a job too.” He adds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You perk up at him, and you feel that <em>surge</em> of wanting to help this... Flirty stranger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Well, Surface is the heart of the city. Were you here looking for a job?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, actually. but all the jobs here are office jobs- not my kinda thing, ya know?” He gestures to himself. It's not like you know him enough to make a judgement but outwardly at least, he certainly doesn’t look like the type to enjoy those kinds of jobs. He looks… He looks pretty solid and tough. He’s made of bones, you can see from his tibia and fibula that were visible from under his pants. And his arms… He’s wearing a jacket, but despite it you can tell the, mass(?) underneath it, something akin to muscles on humans. His hand was like Sans’, but bigger- the smooth bone fused, looking similar to a human's fleshy hands, while his phalanges were the size of human fingers. His neck was, well- not <em>spine-sized</em>, it was <em>neck-sized</em>, like a human’s, just made of bone. Then you reach his face- and <em>oh god, you were just gawking at this stranger.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“heheheh…”</em> Oh <em>no,</em> he had a deep, sultry laugh… “like what’cha see, dollface?” The nickname is as smooth as syrup, and you feel heat rush to your face again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I, no, I wasn't… fuck!” You drag your hand over your face, but it does nothing to quell the heat. “I was just… Nevermind.” He certainly has the same bone structure as Sans- in that, human bones are nowhere <em>near</em> the thickness of theirs, and this… skeleton that kinda looks like the edgier, taller (bigger?) version of Sans made it all the more noticeable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y… You were gesturing at yourself!” You defended yourself when his smile only seemed to widen, but the monster just looks all the more smugger. If there was a table he could lean on, he looks like he would be leaning on it right now. Instead, he steps closer and looks at you from above, emphasizing the height difference, and you step back a bit. “your eyes were wanderin’, darlin’… though i myself am guilty of it.” He takes another sweep at your form and you feel steam leave your ears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-ok, you don’t look like an office monster, I get it!” You break into a laugh, flustered, covering your face and holding your hand out at him as if to keep him back. The monster breaks into a more relaxed smile, giving you your personal space back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so… ya said ya could help me land a job, sweetheart?” He raises a brow, hands out, gesturing at you to help him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.. I mean, I'll try my best!” You quickly answered. He may be flirty, but he doesn’t look like he wants to… Hurt you…? He <em>might</em> be scary enough that you don’t want to be somewhere alone with him at this point in time, with his seeming interest(?) in you but… He seems to be a laid-back guy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Maybe he has more things in common with Sans than you thought.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"But you're the one landing the job, ok? I don't have authoritarian power to just hire you into a job!" You joke a bit, and that actually pulls a chuckle from the skeleton.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"'course i know that..." He rolls his eyelights before looking back to you. “ya sure ya weren’t off doing somethin’? ya look to be headin’ someplace.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wave him off, saying “Oh, I was going home. I had an early leave today actually, so I’ve got time to kill. What better way than to help a newbie out?” You smile up to him, inviting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The skeleton is silent for a moment, and his smile falters. You wonder if it’s got something to do with what you said, but it immediately breaks into a bigger smile, his eyesockets lidding. “heh. thanks a lot, swee-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>BZZZT. BZZZT. BZZZT.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The skeleton freezes as he’s reaches a hand your way, something vibrating on him. His hand shoves into his pants pocket, fishing out a phone. It looks like a standard <em>old</em> phone- the kind you can only use to dial numbers, text, and maybe play a game of snake. <em>I haven’t seen that kind of cellphone in years…</em> You thought as his eyesockets widened at the screen, pressing the number immediately and bringing it close to his skull.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hello?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>… Huh. Skeletons always look funny when they hold a phone to no e-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud voice shrieks from the other end of the call, and the skeleton actually needs to pull the phone away from his skull until the offending voice goes silent, waiting for his answer. He pulls the phone back and hastes an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“y-yeah pa- boss, i’m right here, at surface.” He pauses as the voice makes a questioning noise. “n-no, the station. have ya been to surface, actual-?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s cut off by an indignant yell, and he actually frowns from it, cringing a bit. You raise a brow at him, and he looks to you with a weak smile, a silent <em>sorry</em> written all over his face. “no boss, i wasn’t tryin’ ta say that about ya, of course.” He sighs. The voice says a few curt words before the skeleton answers back. “yeah, i’ll be there in a few.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next few words makes his expression turn into something… <em>funny</em>, and you see light sweat dotting his skull. “yeah, ok boss. i got it, i won’t be late. meet ya there, bro.” His expression softens again when it goes to <em>bro</em>, and you hear the caller say something back, only for the skeleton to chuckle. He presses the end-call button, and looks to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Boss? You’ve got work already, or…?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“nah. that’s my bro- i call him boss.” He says, looking off to the side as if he’s thinking of amending something. “… call him bro too, but,” He shrugs, “he doesn’t like me sayin’ that in public.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… <em>Is he ok?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your look is enough to make him wave his hands at you, signaling that it’s fine. “hey, i’m fine. we’re family- ain’t no little nickname gonna hurt.” He clarifies. The skeleton on the call and the one who flirted with you so openly before seem pretty different… But he flashes you a smile, that golden tooth gleaming in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“welp- he wants me there as soon as possible, he says he’s found somethin’ i might be useful for.” He chuckles good-naturedly. “sorry to cut this short, darlin’, but… i kinda hope we’ll meet again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I agree.” You nod your head, maybe a bit meekly. Seeing the skeleton look so <em>goofy</em> for a second made you relax more. He wasn’t just a scary guy with a maybe-intimidating persona. “… You… Wanna trade numbers?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hell yea i do.” He hands you his… <em>keypad cellphone</em>, and you put in your number. You don’t even know how to add contacts on the ancient thing, so you hand it back to the skeleton. He takes it back and presses the call button, to which you pick it up. The skeleton playfully brings his phone to his skull and says, “is this that chicken place?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You make a face at him, confused, and he grins. “‘cus i’d like to order some <em>thighs.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You splutter, ending the call. “Don’t make me regret giving you my number.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, ya won’t.” he winks at you. He opens his phone and goes “… uh… what’s yer name, darlin’? can’t jus’ call ya human in here, now, can i?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(Y/n).” You say confidently. No reason hiding your name- he’s got your number already. “So… What do I call <em>you</em>, oh flirtatious skeleton?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The skeleton laughs before telling you. His mouths shifts to speak, before his eyelights go up as something seemed to hit him, then he says. “red. call me red, darlin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red… Well. Monsters are known in their efficient name making. You tap “Red” into the contacts list. Worrying you'd forget, you type out “Red Hot Stuff” to it. Red looks over your shoulder and chuckles. “so i see yer into puns.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” You admit. “I’ve got a friend who kinda trapped me into liking them so… Kinda got into my head.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“heh. sounds like a fun guy. i myself consider me as a pretty <em>punny</em> guy.” The simple drop made you smile at the memory of Sans, and Red seems delighted at your expression. “i’ll see ya around, darlin’.” he waves at you, taking a train bound for Green Peaks. You wonder where he would need to go on the line heading towards the base of Mt. Ebott but… Hey, it’s not your business, is it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You head out of the gates, heading home, smiling at your newfound friend. It was refreshing, making your day even better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> red, he's messaging me. look at your phone</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Message deleted.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mmmm yep. If anynone's read a specific compilation of mines... You probably now where this is going. But I'm not going to say more! :D</p><p>Consider it just me making my stress-relief stuff into something with a coherent plot... Maybe, so schedule's for this one is going to be all over the place, just like that compilation, just a heads up! Will probably post new stuff irregularly -v-;</p><p>Also, here's my <a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, if you'd like. I answer questions and hey, we can have a chat, if you'd like -//v//-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Timid Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weekend rolls around, and it's time for you to meet Sans! Papyrus takes things into his own hands and... For some reason, you feel like someone's watching you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woof, this chapter was supposed to come earlier but... Amidst all the moving, I may have gotten a bit distracted</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>“we have to go back.”</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Sans drew his phalanges down his face. This wasn’t going to go well with either of them.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“i know you do.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“ya fuckin’ idiot! how the fuck did’ja neglect somethin' as important as the fuckin' machine?! runnin' in the back, are ya kidding me?!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Sans stepped back as the sharp toothed monster in front of him took a step forward, threatening, angry.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“i’m sorry, but i just… i was trying something new. it didn’t work earlier so i-“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“b r i n gm eb a c k .”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The… </em> <b> <em>bigger</em> </b> <em> monster hooked his fingers into his empty socket, pulling. He wasn’t happy. Oh... He was not happy. His red blown eyelight shrinking as he smiled manicly, stepping closer to Sans.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He knows he's losing control of the situation quickly. Both of them were ready to initiate a battle with him, ignoring the fact that they needed him for this to work.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“ok, i WILL!” Sans snapped, a flash of blue coming from his left socket as he kept the both of them back. They might be bigger than him, and Sans knows of their harsher Undergrounds in their own timelines… Their EXPs... But that doesn’t mean Sans was weak against them- this is </em> <b> <em>his</em> </b> <em> timeline. He’s not going to let them push him around- he knows he has the upper-hand anyways.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The two monsters took a step backwards from the flair of magic he released, as Sans calms himself down, the blue flares dying down back into his usual whites, albeit a bit dimmer than before.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“but you two need to help me. the machine's taken a blow, we’ll need to stabilize it first before we can use it again… unless you two want to get stuck here for longer than just a few months.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“fuck that.” The monster in black and gold spat.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“exactly.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>PAPYRUS:</b> (Y/N)!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>PAPYRUS:</b> I HEARD YOU ARE GOING TO GO WITH SANS TODAY!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>PAPYRUS:</b> UNFORTUNATELY, MY BROTHER IS QUITE THE LAZYBONES, AND HE HAS A BIT OF SOMETHING GOING ON AT HOME… HE INSISTS HE WILL COME, BUT CONSIDERING THE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pause.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>PAPYRUS:</b> SITUATION IN OUR HOUSE, HE SAYS HE MIGHT ACTUALLY NOT GET THE CHANCE. AND I CALL BALDERDASH ON THAT! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO DISAPPOINTED!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>PAPYRUS:</b> SO I WILL PICK YOU UP AT YOUR APARTMENT, HUMAN. BE READY AT 2!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You blinked awake. It was still 9 AM. You’ve yet to hear from Sans, but unless you’ve actually made a promise with the skeleton (which he rarely ever makes- he always just appears when you say you're ready to go), or just texted to him again like yesterday, you'll be waiting for him to actually go. Experience (not with Sans) had told you not to rush into half-baked plans, lest you might be left hanging when you find things have been cancelled at the last minute. You’ve been understanding this past month, it’s not his fault something… <em>happened</em> in his house. And of course Papyrus would know about what that thing is, they live in the same house after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t expect for Papyrus to actually be the one to set a meeting up… Though having Papyrus usher you to meet Sans isn’t such an uncommon thing. Papyrus comes up occasionally during your hang-outs with the older brother, and you’ve also warmed up quite a bit to him. Not to the extent as you and Sans had, but with his cheerful personality and endless friendliness, that was hardly saying much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smile at the texts. Sans must really be busy if Papyrus warned you ahead of time that he might not actually go today… Though seeing that Sans apparently had told Papyrus that he wants to go with you today made the smile grow on your face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was just Saturday, and so after getting the few notifications from Papyrus, you decided to go back to sleep. The up-side of this past month while you weren't able to meet up with Sans, was that your workplace was having a smoother schedule. You hadn’t been tired for awhile, but… It was always nice to sleep in during the weekend, though you do find yourself horrified when you wake up to see the clock telling you it's 12 PM.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Which is exactly what happened to you today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t exactly 12, but still. You don’t want Papyrus to walk in on you still messy and just finishing up preparing when he’s stated his intentions on picking you up 5 hours prior. Knowing the punctuality of Papyrus, he’ll be there on time… And you on the other hand <em>might</em> have a habit of lagging in schedule.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You quickly took out a piece of bread and spread the jam on it, finishing it in a few minutes. You place the plate into the sink absent-mindedly before you took a quick shower. By 1:25 PM you were ready. Putting in your phone and other essential valuables in a bag, you looked at your laptop on your bed… Deciding to put it in the bag as well. Who knows, you can watch something with Sans on it while you were out with him and probably Papyrus. You laid back on the bed stuck to the wall, leaning on it and opening your phone to scroll through news, feeds, etc. while you wait for your lanky, friendly skeleton friend to pick you up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you scrolled, however, a text popped up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Red Hot Stuff:</b> heya</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Oh. It’s Red!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... Also apparently it was a few hours ago? Your phone's notification must've messed up. But seeing the timestamp, you decide to send the message back now. Better now than never, right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Hi!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Sorry for not… Seeing this earlier?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as you were typing out “How are you”, a message was sent back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Red Hot Stuff:</b> ah, nice</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Red Hot Stuff:</b> thought ya were too scared of big ol red to answer back</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Red Hot Stuff:</b> good to know that’s not the case.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Red Hot Stuff:</b> so how are you, sugar? ;)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Why…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Why did that winky emoji evoke a reaction out of you?!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> I was about to ask you the same thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Thank god he couldn’t hear you. You’d probably go silent if this was in real life. Why aren’t you creeped out by this stranger, why was he so smoO-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Just on my bed, waiting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red’s reply was instant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Red Hot Stuff:</b> waitin for me to join ya?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You spluttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Sorry caps locks</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You giggled at your interaction with him. Your reply to him was automatic, jokingly rather than actually being repulsed by him. You hope he didn't take it seriously...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Red Hot Stuff:</b> ah, don’t worry, i’m jus pullin your leg.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You squinted at the screen suspiciously. When another message doesn't come through, you type up a response-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Red Hot Stuff:</b> though pullin them over my shoulders would be nicer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……………</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>WHAT THE HELL!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You snickered even more, disbelieving that your face had gotten <em>hot</em> over a conversation over <em>text</em>, what is with this man’s libido? He seems to be so at ease casually flirting and with the suggestive speech, you find yourself none <em>too</em> bothered by the fact that he <em>seems</em> interested in what you think he's interested in. Even <em>if</em> you thought you should be more… Creeped out by it? You don’t know, just… Something about Red made it sound so chill that you both laugh and feel your cheeks heat at it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That, and… To be honest, it kind of felt nice having someone being interested in you, even if he might be doing it as a joke, or maybe even an invitation to casual sex. It was a… Fresh change of pace? Maybe.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... No, you don't meet people like Red often.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as you spent more time talking with him, calling him a pervert while he just winked his way to your good side, you heard consecutive sharp knocks on your door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You knew it was Papyrus, but that didn’t stop you from yelping and jolting from your bed a bit from how loud they were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… You hope he didn’t hear that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Oh, sorry red, someone’s at my door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> I’ll text you later!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You clumsily put the phone back into your bag as more knocks rapped on your door. Papyrus could be quite the excitable skeleton, and while that didn’t mean he <em>wasn’t</em> patient, he was still... Enthusiastic. Though if it’s Sans being late, then of course he’ll chastise him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, you shouldn’t be making him late. You turned off the lights of your bedroom, quickly walking out to the door of your apartment, swinging it open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“AH, MY DEAR FRIEND (Y/N)! IT’S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I’VE SEEN YOU!” Papyrus greeted, holding his arms out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lanky skeleton, head so <em>close</em> to hitting the door frame- was wearing casual clothes.. a surprise. Being the diplomat, it wasn’t uncommon to see Papyrus wearing a clean suit with an orange tie that seemed to bring his… eye(socket)s out. Right now though, he was wearing a casual shirt underneath a brown cardigan and some below-knee pants.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You don’t hesitate to hug him- he's an endless fountain of warmth and friendliness, and it was hard <em>not</em> to cozy up to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah it has! Glad to see you again, Paps!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made a happy <em>‘NYEH HEH HEH!’</em> At that, a laugh you loved getting the chance to listen to, bringing his long arms to hug you back before you both pulled away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SO NOW, FRIEND! SHALL WE LEAVE TO MEET MY LAZY BROTHER SANS?” He places his fists on his hip, starting to walk away, and you can’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Papyrus, you’re making this sound like a quest or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he was walking away while you lock your door, he does a dramatic turn, a… determined(?) look on his face that almost makes him look like he’s mad. <em>“IT IS!”</em> He bellows, and you shake your hands at him, reminding him that you’re both still in the hallways of your apartment. He gasps, closing his mouth for awhile that has him giggling as you put the key back in your bag. “I Mean… It <em>Is</em> A Quest… Do You Know How Hard It Is Getting Him Out Of The House This Past Month? I Mean Sure- He <em>Has</em> Gone Outside The House This Past Month, But… He’s Been Working Too Hard, And I’m Sure It’s Starting To Get Smoother Lately… But Sans Is Being A WORRYWART,” He stresses, his hands fisting, collecting his cool before he speaks again, “And Has Not Gotten A Serious Rest!” He throws his hands up in exasperation, before dragging a bony hand down his skull. “So! Would You Like To Take This Quest In Helping My Brother Have A Good Time?” He holds out a hand to you, giving you an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well… With a mission like that, and with Papyrus beaming at you like that, how would you turn him down?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You take his hand, and his smile somehow seems brighter as you answer, “Of course I’d like to help him, Paps. I've been missing him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, a <em>glint</em> seemed to have passed Papyrus’ sockets… Mischievous, curious. “OH, IS THAT SO?” His voice returned to the loudness as before, starting to tug you along to the elevator. “WELL, WE CANNOT LET THAT BE FOR TOO LONG NOW, CAN WE? WORRY NOT HUMAN, WE SHALL SOON MEET THE BROTHER, AND YOU WILL MISS NO MORE! NYEH HEH HEH!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gave him an odd look as you ride down the elevator with him, a look of determination on Papyrus’ face. You wanted to ask him why he suddenly looked more excited than before but before you could- you’d already arrived on the first floor, and he quickly pulled you out the door, almost dragging you to his shiny yellow-striped sports car, it’s hood down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God… Every time you look at it, you’re intimidated by it’s… Air of <em>expensiveness.</em> You don’t meet Papyrus as often as Sans does- and by extension, you don’t often get to ride his car- you don’t know, maybe you were somehow afraid of messing the car up somehow…? But boy does it show how much monsters got with all their gold they brought when they got to the surface.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nonetheless, you climb into the car in the passenger seat, and Papyrus climbs in the driver’s. He presses a button, a hood going over you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey… I thought you love the wind going over your skull? Feel the sun?” You raise your brow at him, and he rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WELL… YOU CATCH SOME ATTENTION WHEN YOU’RE A DIPLOMAT, RIDING A BRIGHT SHINY CAR DOWN THE ROAD… A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE ATTRACTED TO MY GREATNESS, OF COURSE! BUT I KNOW MY FRIENDS NEED PRIVACY… AND I DON’T ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR MY FANS.” He laughs awkwardly a bit. “PLUS… IT’S NOT LIKE THEY CAN’T SEE ME THROUGH THE WINDSHIELD. JUST TO BE A BIT MORE DISCREET AND ALL THAT.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes you forget your friends’ friends include the literal king and queen of the Underground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You try not to think about it too hard. You shouldn’t be that affected by power anyways, right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You spend the time to Papyrus’ and Sans’ house talking with the tall skeleton, asking him about his week and him asking yours. Apparently, the monsters are going to be holding a magical performance in the city square sometime next month. He asks if you’d like to see it- you would, of course, monster culture and <em>actual freaking magic</em> has been in your interests since humans met them when they resurfaced. He says he can give you the ticket whenever- just that he wasn’t carrying any at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you, Papyrus? Are you gonna watch or… Are you actually going to be up on that stage next month?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly, Papyrus doesn’t answer you immediately. Instead, he taps his chin as he drives, the tall buildings slowly melting away as more green takes over outside the open windows, the cool wind brushing your cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HMM… I HAVEN’T THOUGHT ABOUT THAT, ACTUALLY. I WAS JUST GOING TO BE WATCHING ALONGSIDE THE QUEEN, BUT… THAT MIGHT BE A GOOD IDEA, HUMAN! SHOW EBOTT- THEN THE WORLD- ABOUT WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH A SIMPLE PILE OF BONES IF YOU HAVE A BRILLIANT MIND LIKE MINE!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You beam at him. “Oh, if you’re going to perform there, Papyrus… I’ll definitely come and watch.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This seems to push him closer to deciding, fixing his sights on the road. “HM! A DEFINITE TEMPTATION!” He doesn’t seem entirely sure though, and you wonder. Papyrus is usually a decisive monster. He seems to think a bit for awhile again before he speaks. “UH… SANS’ LITTLE HOO-HA MAKES ME WONDER IF I CAN.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. It’s that ‘issue’ again. Sans hasn’t actually told you what was going on, just that he’s had his hands full- and you’ve never seen Sans <em>that </em>busy for so long in the years you’ve known him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You thought, maybe you could ask a bit more details from Papyrus..?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh… Yeah. Sans’ told me that he’s been busy this past month. He even rarely checks his phone…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT?” Papyrus cut you off, and you look back up at him, from watching the road. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SANS NEVER CHECKS HIS PHONE, THAT’S NORMAL!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… <em>Huh?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But... You chat with him often through text?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Hm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shake your head. Now’s not the time to be wondering what’s going on with him before, now’s the time to be checking what’s going on with him now!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh well, I was trying to ask you,” You continue, “If you’re also getting tied up with Sans’… Problems…?” You shrug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus blinks for awhile, opening his jaw before clicking it shut. His brows furrow as if in focus and he narrows his sockets on the road, hunching forwards a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah, maybe he is more involved more than you thought. He seems to concentrate for awhile, looking increasingly distraught the longer he thinks, before he closes his sockets and leans back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OH, I HAVE BEEN HELPING SANS WITH HIS MATTERS. I AM HIS BROTHER AFTER ALL! AND WHEN SANS IS BUSY AT HOME, I DO WHAT I CAN TO HELP… I HAVEN’T EVEN HAD THE THOUGHT TO PERFORM IN THE AFOREMENTIONED PERFORMANCE, BECAUSE MY MIND HAS BEEN FILLED WITH HELPING MY BROTHER!” He explains.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Aww.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus was helping his brother so much that he didn’t even give a thought of performing. It really must be a big deal then… You were right to think that he wasn’t responding to you because he didn’t like you or something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, you never thought of that once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you <em>have</em> been busy with his business too?” You attempt to clarify, and Papyrus nods. You shuffle a little and try to push for more. “Mind if I ask… What’s going on in your home for you both to be so wrapped up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus freezes, his sockets narrowing again and his grin turning crooked. For a few seconds, all you hear are the wheels on the road and the sound of the car’s smooth engine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WELL.” Papyrus almost cough up. “IT’S UH… IT’S SANS’ THING. IT’S BEST IF YOU ASK HIM ABOUT THIS, I DON’T WANT TO DISTURB HIS PRIVACY.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Oh…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s more of a personal matter, then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Papyrus,” you say slowly, leaning back onto the seat behind you. “If… If Sans is having problems at the moment, I don’t have to meet him…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus seems to read your face, and it seems you must’ve misunderstood <em>something</em>, because Papyrus quickly shakes one hand at you. “NO NO NO! NOT <em>THAT</em> KIND OF ISSUE, MIND YOU!” He puts a reassuring hand on your shoulder, and you look up to him. “IT’S JUST THAT… MY BROTHER CAN BE QUITE MYSTERIOUS IN WHAT HE DOES. DON’T ASK ME WHY HE DOES IT BUT HE SAYS IT’S SOMETHING TO DO WITH HIS RESPONSIBILITIES? HE, UM… HE SOUNDS CONCERNINGLY SERIOUS THESE DAYS.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh-?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“THAT’S EXACTLY WHY I THINK YOU SHOULD MEET UP WITH HIM TODAY!” Papyrus is back to his boisterous self, swinging his arm in front of him cheerfully before placing his hand back on the wheel. “HE HASN’T HAD SOME TIME OFF, AND I’M STARTING TO SEE, ER… HINTS OF WHAT HE USED TO BE UNDERGROUND. BUT EVERY TIME HE MEETS UP WITH YOU, THAT SAD SANS USUALLY DISAPPEARS! SO I THINK THIS WOULD BE GOOD FOR HIM.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stare at him for a good while, processing his words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is.. Is that true? That he leaves you with a better mood?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, you hope it is. Because if Papyrus thinks meeting up with you will lighten his mood, meeting him would be the best option to help out with whatever it is he’s dealing with right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And hey, you get to meet the pile of bones yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before you know it, you’ve arrived at the suburbs, aka Monster Village. Papyrus was swift to park his car next to his house, leaving it on the driveway to his (and Sans’) garage. Like a gentlemen, he got out of the car before you and took a hand out for you when you stepped out, which pulled a surprised giggle out of you (<em>“Papyrus, I can do this myself-” “BUT I MUST BE COURTEOUS TO MY GUEST!”</em>).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans’ house wasn’t small, but it wasn’t the biggest either. The neighborhood was quiet at the moment, no one was seen on their lawns. You still blink when you see suburbs like this, having lived in the heart of the bustling city of Ebott for years now- so wide, so quiet. Papyrus and Sans had told you it bears some resemblance to their original home, Snowdin, minus the snow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While you walk up towards the door to the skeleton brother’s house, you hear a voice inside- one that you almost immediately recognize to be Sans’ voice, speaking in hushed tones. You wonder who he has over at his house that day- must be related to the <em>thing</em> he had going on. You don’t go to his house often, so you’re not sure how often he had guests over but you guessed it wasn’t a lot. Sans sounded kind of… Stern? Angry? Harsh? You weren’t sure, but one of your eyebrows raised as Papyrus led you to the door before he rang the doorbell to his own house. You weren’t sure why he did that considering it was his own home, but considering this is <em>Papyrus</em> you're talking about, you shouldn't be too surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the doorbell rang, Sans’ voice silenced.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… You suddenly felt heavy in the heart, like the atmosphere had gotten thicker.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Papyrus coughed before he called to his brother. “SANS! OPEN THE DOOR!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was some noises heard from inside, more hushed voices, it almost sounds as if Sans was <em>hissing-</em> before you heard the lock jostling from inside, the door swinging open once it was unlocked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes were met with the image of <em>Sans-</em> your favorite, blue-clad skeleton, wearing his usual clothes of a hoodie, white shirt, some white-striped basketball shorts, and a pair of pink fluffy slippers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though… Sans looks quite… Wrecked?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, wrecks too strong of a word, more like, just… Like he hasn’t slept in… <em>Awhile.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans’ eyelights were trained on his brother for awhile, looking worn out and exhausted, a brow raised in confusion and slight irritation. “‘sup bro, what’s the matte-……” When his eyelights caught you, his sockets widened and the sad, fake smile that was on his face fell down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You tilted your head at him a bit when you saw him frown with that wide-socketed look, beads of sweat forming on his skull.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Sans?” You started, your greeting forgotten when you saw the look of <em>horror</em> on his face, “Are you ok-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(y/n)?” He said almost flabbergasted, blinking a couple of times, like he was in absolute <em>shock</em> to see you. “w-what are you doing here?” His brows knitted between his eyesockets, narrowing them a bit at you as he pushed outwards more, closer to you and Papyrus.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE-!” Papyrus said almost offendedly. If he were a human, you’d guess you would be able to see some veins popping from how angrily disappointed he seems to be at Sans, making the shorter skeleton flinch, looking up at his brother. “SHE’S HERE SO <em>YOU</em> COULD FULFILL YOUR <em>PROMISE</em>, BROTHER.” Papyrus put his gloved hands on his pelvis, a disapproving stare at Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i- my promise?” Sans blinked for a second, before he seemed to realize something, fully stepping outside, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On that moment however, Papyrus was <em>this</em> close to exploding on his brother. <em>He. Was. Being. An Idiot!!!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“SANS!”</em> Papyrus’ <em>eyes</em> (yes, eyes. Where they came from, you have no idea.) started boggling as he seemed ready to choke the older skeleton, making Sans shrink a bit. “YOUR PROMISE WITH THE HUMAN. THE ONE YOU MADE LAST WEEK. ABOUT <em>GOING SOMEWHERE</em> THIS WEEKEND… AKA TODAY?” Papyrus ‘reminded’ Sans, tapping a boot on the porch impatiently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Sans sighed, waving his hand. "yes, i know, i made the promise with her... it's just..." Sans wrung his hands, massaging his skull a bit. "i would've told her when and where to meet if i was finished, and we could've gone somewhere. you... didn't have to bring her here."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at you, looking apologetic, taking your hand in both of his. “sorry, kid. didn’t mean to take you all the way out here while i-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-A-AH, SANS.” Papyrus placed a hand on Sans’ shoulder, “YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO MEET THE HUMAN DURING THE WEEKENDS. WHAT IS IT NOW?” Sans was going to speak, but Papyrus quickly cut him off. “THE WEEKENDS! SANS, WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU GOT OUT OF THE HOUSE?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i went to the home quarters-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OTHER THAN TELEPORTING TO HOME QUARTERS AND OUR HOME BACK AND FORTH!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans was in the process of opening his mouth, but his jaw quickly clacked shut at the question.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… i’m outside right now,“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“UGH!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brothers continued to argue (though most of it was Papyrus while Sans tried to defend himself), Sans saying he would've brought you somewhere this weekend, just that he hasn't prepared for anything- and Papyrus declared that Sans wasn’t going to do it considering he has <em>apparently been expressing wanting to see you for awhile</em> and ended up NOT doing it, and Sans replying he DID text you this time and that he was definitely going to meet you and-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had started to tune out of their conversation, not being able to catch up with Papyrus’ quick speaking, and from <em>Sans’.</em> You don’t ever hear Sans talk like that, even with banters with Papyrus- he was always kept a cool head around his brother whenever something started, throwing puns and jokes to try to ‘calm him down’. You can see him tiredly explaining to Papyrus what he's been doing, patient, but talking <em>fast</em>. It looked like a family situation, just that… You’d never seen <em>that</em> from them. More-so…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were distracted by something from the depths of the pitch-black house. Actually... <em>Why is it so dark in there?</em> It was barely 3 PM, there was still the sun slowly making it’s way to the horizon… You couldn’t see a thing in there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well.. Almost. You could see the parted curtains, and the shadows the window casted on the floor, showing the floor inside. But what really caught your eye… Was a big, red, light casting from the inside. It was round like an orb, and it had a small black dot in the middle, like a pupil. It… It really reminded you of an <em>eye,</em> staring at you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t help that <em>something</em> seemed to be making a <b>huge shadow</b> behind it… In the shape of a person(?).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… You felt like you were being watched. Intensely. When your eyes made contact with the… Orb(?), it shifted, seeming to contract and zone in on you. Your brows furrowed between your eyes, and you felt the air getting heavier, your heart starting to beat faster, finding yourself <em>very</em> uncomfortable all of a sudden. Like you should run. You couldn’t take your eyes away off it, it seemed to be <em>looking at you</em>, unblinking, eerie, silent.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it really is an eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After awhile (you don’t know how long you looked into that mahogany light), Sans pulled on your hand, gently taking back your attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you glanced back, the red light, along with the shadow- disappeared entirely. The air also felt lighter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You blinked your eyes a couple time before refocusing on Sans. His expression is meek, apologetic as he looked into your eyes with those soft white lights. They had a calming effect on you almost as quick as the previous red light had made you feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sorry about that, kid.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Papyrus looked thoroughly pleased with himself, his arms crossed while he watched Sans with a victorious smile. “paps’ right. i shoulda went earlier… i’ve been stuck indoors for awhile.” He gave you a rueful smile. “sorry for making you wait. and… making you come all the way here. i swear i’ll make it up to you, bud.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt him squeeze your hand a bit, assuring you that he’s true to his words and you smile at him. It seems to make Sans relax a bit, because his smile looked like it got brighter. “Thanks, Sans. And you don’t have to apologize for anything… I know you’ve been busy. I’m honestly just happy I can get a chance to spend time with you,” You say honestly. It’s not like you’ve been waiting impatiently for Sans to take you somewhere. Besides, you’re just friends with him, and you don’t want to force him out of his life just to spend time with you…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Was it just you or did Sans’ cheekbones glow blue for a second?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nonetheless, Sans’ smile widened, genuine this time, lidding his sockets. “aw, thanks kiddo.” He retracted his hand from you (you didn’t even realize he was holding it this whole time), “gimme a moment while i finish up things inside… i promise, i can cut it short, and i’ll be out soon…” Sans gestured something to Paps, to which he nodded to, opening the door. The room inside seems to be way brighter than it was earlier when you looked through the window. You watch Sans freeze as he enters.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“fuck.”</em> Sans hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SANS?” Papyrus reached for his brother, before Sans looked back at him, a concerningly serious expression on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans turned to you, apologetic. “… can you wait for me in snowflake park? it’s not that far, i’ll meet you there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s hardly a request. “Sure, how long are you gonna take?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just… business, again. if i make you wait too long, give me a call.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, you wave to him, and he closes the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What kind of business does he actually have..?</em> You wonder as you stroll through the neighborhood, making your way to Snowflake park. He still seemed pretty much caught up in whatever it is he’s dealing with, and you have no resentment having to wait for him. You wanted to tell Papyrus that it’s alright, that you’re not anyone special that needed to be with Sans while he’s busy- ignore your own urge to meet the skeleton and socialize. But Papyrus had pressed hard enough, insisting that you MUST meet him today… There was still tomorrow anyways, the weekends doesn’t disappear <em>that</em> quickly…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat down at the bench near the edge of the park, overlooking the inner park, pulling out your phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lot directly in front of you was a playground, currently empty. You wonder how that could be, considering it was a weekend, but pay it no mind. The wind felt nice against your skin, brushing your hair every so often, and not too cold. Despite the little kerfuffle in front of Papyrus and Sans’s house, this was a good day. The weather was almost as pleasant as it was the day you received a text from Sans properly, and meeting Red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of Red, you wonder how he’s doing now?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You quickly went into your texts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> Hey Red, I’m waiting on a friend again right now. You there?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No answer. You don’t know if he’s online or not because of that grandpa phone he has, and you sigh a bit as you scroll through your other texts. Most of them coming from group chats that you don’t partake in very much but never bothered exiting them. One of them had a link to some news site, talking about politics… One of the pictures having Papyrus on them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Wow, what a star.</em> You thought to yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you read about the article about “Health Benefits Found in Monster Food: Stress Reducing”, you completely miss the huge shadow that slowly approaches you, eventually falling on top of you. You only notice once you’ve scrolled until the very bottom of the article, looking away from your phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say you’re shocked was an understatement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you noticed the shadow, you realized it was coming from behind you, and you slowly turned your head to see where it was coming from.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your sight is met with a dirty old shirt under a damaged grey-blue jacket. Your eyes trailed up- almost comedically high, going from his stomach, to his chest (wow he was big), and finally to his… skull.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You blinked when you looked at him(?) looking down at you silently. He's skeleton, and similar to Sans (and Red?) had a rounded skull as opposed toPapyrus’ elongated one. His clothing was also similar to Sans’, just that it looked older, more worn down. Like he hasn’t changed out of it in ages, and has seen a lot<em>.</em> But the most eye-catching part of him was…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His skull. Or more specifically, his face and his skull. He had a wide, <em>wide</em> grin on his face, stretching from cheekbone to cheekbone. He <em>definitely</em> looked like he had more teeth than Sans, bigger and sharper too, though unlike Red’s teeth they were longer, and uneven. His right socket had void in it, and his left socket… It bore the same glowing red orb you saw from inside the house. It was blown wide in his socket- almost filling it, as opposed to Sans’ soft whites. Inside the red was the small black ‘pupil’... This was. Probably what you saw earlier, huh?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On top of his skull… Was a huge, jagged crack, where you could potentially see the inside of his skull. It was gaping and completely black- but you didn’t get a chance to actually pay attention to it, quickly looking away as soon as you noticed it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Don’t stare, (Y/n).</em> You told yourself. <em>Don’t stare.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only took you a few seconds to take a gander at the skeleton, but you still felt like you looked at him for too long without saying anything. During the course of that, his eyelight narrowed a little, that pupil getting sharper on you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh.” The skeleton tensed when you spoke, and your voice comes out much softer than you intended, “Sorry. I didn’t notice you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The skeleton only blinked at you, still looking at you with that watchful, large eyelight. You purse your lips and leaned back a little, not knowing what to say to the skeleton. He… He's so big. Your head was only at his stomach level, even if you <em>were</em> sitting but… How much you had to crane from this position to look at him was ridiculous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Do you need anything?” You carefully prodded him, tilting your head, wondering why he’d follow you all the way here. Was this the monster Sans was talking to before Papyrus rung the doorbell?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That seemed to have caught the skeleton’s attention, instead of not reacting with that neutral(?) expression on his face, he pulled back a bit, like he realized what he was doing. He blinks before his eerily wide grin falters a bit, and he shakes his skull at you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your brows dipped a bit. Maybe… He just doesn’t talk?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No?” You clarify, and when he doesn’t react you continue. “… Walking in the park, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grin seems to shift again, his eyelight shrinking again before it widens.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… new here. i’m new here.” He says slowly, as he finally takes that huge eyelight away from you to the playground ahead of you, looking further to the various trees that were grown around the park.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, looking around then?” You say, as a bout of deja vu struck you, reminding you a bit with your encounter with Red. Sadly, you don’t know much about Sans’ neighborhood, you don’t come here often.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The skeleton’s gaze shifted back to you… Then he shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>There’s no need to be afraid of him, (Y/n).</em> You thought to yourself, smiling, seeing the skeleton’s casual reaction. <em>He’s probably just taking the place in.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well… If you’re not going anywhere, you can take a seat here if you want.” You offered him, patting the bench beside you. Maybe it’s because you didn’t want to continue sitting around in silence while he didn’t move, but… he could use a friend, right? If he didn’t want your company, he could just continue on ahead without you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You weren’t sure what you expected from the skeleton, but his expression twisting that into concentrated confusion was certainly not it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were starting to think that he didn’t want to, so you added, “… Hey, if you don’t want to, it’s fine, I’m just-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stopped talking when the skeleton moved from behind you, slowly rounding the bench to sit beside you. He didn't sit directly beside you, but he did sit close enough that if either of you spread your legs a bit, they would touch. He wasn’t sitting on the far end of the bench, but it wasn’t like his side stuck to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something about it made you smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you looked up to see his skull, he was already turned to you… Apparently, watching you intently. He seemed to be concentrating again, his grin tight and his sockets narrowed as he seemed to be staring at… The center of your chest?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um.” You said intelligently, “Is there something on my shirt?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t respond immediately, still looking like he’s searching for something. Whatever it is he’s looking for seemed to be straining him, because his brows knitted tighter and tighter between his sockets before he relaxes, sitting back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shakes his head at you before he dragged his gaze back to the park. “nothing.” He says shortly. You were expecting him to say something else, explain why he was looking at you so closely... Slowly, you felt that awkward feeling creep up on you again, and you purse your lips. Maybe you shouldn’t have invited him to sit down… Not because you didn’t like it, but because you were worried you were maybe making <em>him</em> uncomfortable… Did he only sit here because you asked him to-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“live around here?” You got pulled out of your mind again, looking at the skeleton. He was looking at you again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no.” You answer. “… Well, yes, but-“ You quickly put your phone back into your purse (You forgot you had it in your hand all the while) “I live in the middle of the city. It’s… It’s quite nice here… Are you living here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…” The skeleton seems to be thinking again, a soft grunt coming out from his throat. “… maybe.” He eventually settled on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe?” You blurted out, confused by his answer. “Are you still choosing a house or somethi-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i didn’t catch it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You watch as his left hand started to grip his thigh (femur..?) and the other hand dragging up his chest until it reached his face, his phalanges getting close to his empty, lax eyesocket… Before they started rubbing his cheekbone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“your name.” He says simply, the red light shrunk again, giving you a side-glance look. He started looking intense again, and you had to hold back the instinct to pull back when his skull snapped in your direction a bit. “i didn’t catch it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Oh!” <em>Right. I should’ve introduced myself first, huh?</em> “I’m (Y/n), uh… I come up from Surface. Mind if I ask what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinked again, and there was that look of concentration back on his face. You quietly watch his face again, glancing from his seemingly dead eyesocket to the glowing one. He was looking down, away from your face, at a spot on the bench between you and him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“my name's…” You nodded a bit, indicating you were listening to him, even if he was closing his sockets. “… s…” He hissed, opening his sockets while he started to seem stressed, and you put a hand on his arm, patting it a bit in reassurance. Your touch however seemed to shock him, as his eyesockets went wide, his red light staring blank on your face. You take it as an indication that he doesn’t like being touched and quickly retract your arm, getting a bit tense yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Should’ve asked him if he was fine with it first…</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a nickname I can call you?” You asked, trying to help him out. You didn’t want to seem patronizing, but maybe he can’t remember his name because of the..? You frowned inwardly at yourself at not understanding what was going on in his skull, starting to feel useless.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i… my name is…” His eyelight hovered just beyond your head, before they widened a fraction, something you’d miss if you blinked, and looked back into your eyes. “… snow. you can… call me snow.” He tapped on his chest twice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Snow?” You said, something inside of you singing happily at the name. “That’s a sweet name.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow snorted a bit, his sockets lidding as he looked away from you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just like it’s owner,” You added, half-wanting to know his reaction but also because it’s true, because despite your initial discomfort around him, you saw that Snow just seemed maybe… A bit awkward, but in a way that told you that he doesn't mean any harm. He was standing behind you while you were sitting on the bench… You weren’t getting mugged or anything, so maybe he just wanted to talk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow looked at you with an appalled look, another snort coming from his nose, this time as surprise. His sudden frown slowly turned into a smile, and he sagged a bit on the bench. “… don’t know about that.” He said, a bit bitterly. You tilt your head at him questioningly before you get a text from Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> hey (y/n)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> paps says he’s going to take care of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sans:</b> see you at the park</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing the text made you smile, and you turned around to tell Snow that you were leaving soon-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he wasn’t on the bench anymore. He was just… Gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Silent walking… Or… Could he teleport like Sans too?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of skeletons and teleportation- Sans was bounding up to you from the sidewalk, still looking tired and quite stressed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans! You… You ok?” You stood up as he rubbed the back of his skull.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah.” the skeleton looked on edge again when you leveled him with a look, and amended, “well- no. i’m not. but uh… heh… paps told me i was making you wait too long. he kinda, uh… tossed me out of the house?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes widened with shock, but Sans quickly brushed it away. “i think i’m overreacting. i-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt a pang of sympathy when Sans <em>jumped</em> when a ring from his phone buzzed in his pants, surprising him. He quickly pulled it out. Whatever Sans saw on his screen seemed to completely calm him down however, and he gave out a sigh as he rubbed the side of his skull.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh. oh yeah. paps took care of it. i’m- it’s fine.” Sans waved off, closing the distance between the both of you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Sans. You don’t look so good.” You frowned at him, gently rubbing his cheekbone of a sweat that was dripping down. Sans stilled for a moment, his eyelights shrinking- but he quickly relaxed, holding onto your hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well. i’m sure i’m gonna feel a lot better once i go out with you.” He said softly, honestly, his eyelights gleaming.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Did…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did your heart just flutter?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You quickly ignored the feeling and push him a bit on his shoulder, making him drop your hand, chuckling a bit. “Ok, so what are we waiting for?” You ask him, “Where to, oh void-jumper?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans snorted a bit at that, rolling his eyelights. “grillbz? sound good to you?” He held out his hand again, this time letting you take it yourself. “been thinking of somewhere cozy… just… somewhere comfortable. don’t think i’m up to doing anything too magically <em>or</em> physically heavy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you thinking, the gym?” You raise your eyebrow at him, but he shakes his skull. “a walk in the park.” He nodded to trees ahead of you, and you laugh at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so lazy. I can’t believe you’re working so hard for once.” You jabbed, elbowing him. Knowing that you weren’t serious, Sans just laughs it off and weaves an arm through yours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“yeah? what, too used to seeing these lazy<em>bones?”</em> emphasizing himself, Sans picked his hand in front of your face, wiggling his phalanges.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shut up,” You say lightheartedly, pushing on his hands. “Grillby’s then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yup.” He pulls you closer, pressing to his side, and the world shifts around you, the park disappearing before you and reappear in front of the fire monster’s bar.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soon~</p><p>And hey, I'm still moving while writing this but- anyone bored while in self-isolation and whatnot?</p><p>Provided I don't get distracted again... Come on to my <a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> ouo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feeling Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally go to Grillby's with Sans, and he seems a bit blue. Hey, why don't you try cheering him up?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This one's a day late but... I think that's acceptable? ;u;</p><p>Hope you enjoy, I'm just having fun over here ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gotta tell me when you’re going to teleport, Sans.” you tell him, your eyes still trying to focus back on the world around you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey. you told me we’re going to grillby’s, and i delivered. you have a problem with that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well no, but… You don’t nearly take me through enough ‘shortcuts’ to make me get used to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You and Sans was standing on the sidewalk, humans and monsters alike walking past you as you stare at the orange neon sign, written “GRILLBY’S”. Some humans have jumped when you and Sans literally appeared out of thin air, and some monsters definitely balked at the sight, but thankfully they immediately went back to business.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why couldn't he just reappeared beside the building or something?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans, you should really watch where you teleport next time.” You whispered to him as you discreetly pointed out a child monster openly staring at the both of you until his mother pulled him away from the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey, i do it all the time. still got us to the place quick, right? c'mon, let’s go in.” Sans said, clearly not too interested in having an argument on the etiquettes of teleporting, even if it was done jokingly. He lead you to the door, the gentle chiming of the bell signaling your arrival.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans!” Every patron in the bar seemed to call the moment he stepped foot inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Long time no see!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where have you been, boneman?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Throw us a bone, will you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans mostly chuckled his way through as you tagged along, waving them off and giving short replies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“been busy, is all. but i’m here now, aren’t i?” He waved them off as he led you to the bar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat down on the stool next in front of the fire monster that owns the joint- Grillby. He patted the seat next to him, and you didn’t need more of an invitation before you sat there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was lively before and after you entered the room with Sans. The warm atmosphere that filled the bar was always something you looked forward to when you were brought here by Sans (and occasionally by yourself when you felt like it and was nearby). It was made even better by the fire monster burning right in front of you. All in all, Grillby’s was a very inviting place.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You're glad Sans introduced you to the pub/bar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You waved at a pretty pink bird that was sat a few seats away from Sans who had called after you, before Sans snapped your attention back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey kid. ready to order?” He gave you a glance at the menu, not bothered doing it himself considering he always orders the same thing when you went here with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, I am, because I haven’t seen the menu yet.” You jabbed at him as he gave you a tired look. “c’mon kid, gimme a break, it's been awhile since i've been in an environment like.. this,” He waved at the bar around him, “c'mon, let me get used to the slow pace of this life first?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're the one who asked me to order already." You pointed out. When Sans looks like a sad and defeated, you place a hand on his shoulder, jostling it a bit. “I’m <em>kidding</em> Sans. I’ll order the same thing as you, I haven’t come here since the last time you invited me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t know it at that moment, but Sans reeled just the tiniest bit from you when he heard that. <em>Last time he invited you?</em> He kinda lost the time… didn’t he meet you last here, in Grillby’s? But that’s…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… you haven’t been here in awhile then?” Sans asks carefully. You make a face at him, confused. “Well… No. I haven’t met you in awhile either, Sans.” You shrug at him, telling him it’s no big deal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans pulled back a bit, looking down at the menu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>… heh. guess pap’s was on to something when he said i was getting isolated…</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You frown when you see Sans’ face drop a bit, rubbing absently at his neck again. “… Hey,” You place a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to you. “You wanna order now, then? Like they say, you’re not yourself when you’re hungry,” You wink, referencing the advertisement to that snack bar. Sans seems to make a face at that, and his expression makes it look like he's not entirely here. He quickly blinks though, when he realizes what you're talking about, and his smile comes back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... You wonder what that was about?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah… you’re right. that’s probably a good idea to <em>lighten</em> my mood.” He snaps a finger gun at Grillby, somehow mouthing the word ‘with fire’ with only his teeth. The bartender makes a huffing sound, similar to what you'd hear when you hear smoke rise out from a chimney as a little heated air escape the monster's 'lips'. Sans chuckles a bit at that before looking down on the counter. “probably… probably why i can’t think straight. i haven’t eaten anything today, so. sorry for making you see this stressed pile of bones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your face fell a bit at his casual admission.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans.” You took his hand this time, catching his attention. “Are you ok? How could you miss something like that… You live with Papyrus to boot!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans doesn't respond for a second. All the while, you feel a short bout of gratefulness in you while you kept your friend’s hand in yours. You’d have gone through many days with Sans over the course of a few years, the shift from acquaintances, to friends, to close friends had been slow. At this moment, you remember more than realize- that you’ve gotten far since you met Sans in that welcoming event all those years ago. It never went under the radar that Sans always seemed to keep some distance from the people around him, and you were no exception. Of course, nothing outwardly <em>bad</em> has happened between you and Sans, but getting him to <em>actually</em> relax around you had been a long process. Thankfully, you managed to do it without poking too much into the skeleton’s life. It all just… Fell into place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So now, when he doesn’t pull his hand away from you, you silently thank the stars.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… let’s just order, why don’t we, kiddo?” He sighs, pulling his hand away from you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah. Maybe you were wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… But it’s fine, Sans is always one to keep his problems away from everyone. Proved by the fact that he disappeared from not only yours, but everyone’s lives apparently- if the regulars of Grillby’s bar is any indication. Speaking of the fire monster, Sans flagged him down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“heya grillbz. can you get me my regular?” He waved to him vaguely before turning to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shrug. “Told you, same as you.” Which are burger and fries, unless Sans had randomly changed his regular in the span of time you didn’t meet with him- when he didn’t go to Grillby’s either, so odds that the ‘regular’ changed was unlikely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially since it’s been the same even back in the <em>Underground.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Does this skeleton ever get bored of what he eats? Is he just too lazy to <em>spice up</em> his diet?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… You love these lazybones.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">A short twitch of his neck indicated the smallest of nods from Sans, and he told Grillby “make that double of my regular. take your time, grillbz.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite what Sans told him, Grillby didn’t take too much time making your meals. But it still felt a bit bad sitting in silence with Sans. Ever since day one Sans was one that started easy conversations, but now that you’re looking at his face closer… He seems to have ‘bags’ underneath his sockets (how does that happen to <em>bones?)</em> and when you look closer still, his eyelights seemed dimmer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were snapped out of your thoughts when Sans’ eyelights glanced your way, and you realize you were leaning pretty close to him. You could see it in his eyelights- practically able to hear him say "<em>uh… is there something you wanna tell me…?"</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just before any of you open your mouth to say anything though, Grillby came out of the kitchen carrying two plates of burgers and fries, in excellent timing. Sans seemed to take the invitation to just stay quiet, and apart from a short “thanks,” and a worryingly weak “<em>bone</em> appétit,” Sans kept his mouth quite sealed, despite not having lips to seal them in the first place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you had to ask him for <em>ketchup</em>, and found that the cap was on right and didn't spill all over your dish… You started to really worry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially when he started drinking it straight up when you gave it back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Sans. Seriously.” You say sternly as you pulled the bottle of condiment away from him. “You don’t look… <em>Ok.</em> Come on. Tell me what’s wrong?” You coaxed him gently, scooting a bit closer to him, even if it meant your balance on the stool was teetering a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans took a moment to blink when he stopped downing ketchup like one would down a bottle of vodka. His eyelights trailed to you, and when he saw the look of worry in your eyes, he sighed. “ok, yeah. i’m not hiding it that well, aren’t i?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans, you’ve got <em>bags</em> under your <em>eyesockets.</em> Something’s wrong.” You place a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans looks reluctant for awhile, still playing around with his food, his plate only one fry less than it was when it arrived.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well… i can’t say <em>everything</em> to you… it’s why i’ve been boxing myself away at home all this time.” He gave you a sad smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gave him another stern look. “Ok, Sans, you don’t have to tell me <em>everything.”</em> Your eye contact didn’t waver even when Sans glanced away, seemingly shameful in whatever he has going on. “Whatever it is you’re dealing with, it’s happened. And you’re dealing with it. And since hearing from Papyrus and even yourself… You haven’t done anything to lift the burden from you. Of course you’re going to be stress like that…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You paused, picking your words carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… So let me help you relieve the pressure, Sans?” Your face turns soft as your shoulders sag, keeping your hand on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… Sans finally gave a sigh, running his phalanges up and down his face before turning to you. He scooted a bit closer to you before he gave a rueful laugh. “… ok kid. you’re right, you win. sorry that you had to ask me this many times before i… heh. before i <em>spilled.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Splotch.</em> There goes the ketchup on his fries.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Well, at least he's still the Sans you know and love.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans finally picked another (ketchup drenched) fry as he spins his stool a little to the bar, and you follow suit, taking your hand off him to continue eating your own (kinda late) lunch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… ok, so, you know what i generally do, right?” He starts, and you blink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean your work?” Sans nodded, and you didn’t spend too much time trying to think Sans’ job. “… Stand-up comedy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“pff- well, not wrong. but i mean the other thing i do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Oh.” Of course. If Sans had a problem with his act… Would he be hiding away at home thinking about it? Not only did you know Sans had a good following at his occasional stand-up gig (You’ve watch one yourself, and was happy to see that this skeleton really had a <em>knack</em> for comedy other than bad puns), you’d doubt he’d run away if anything went wrong. And anyways if it did- he'd most likely be the kind who'd just laugh it off and continue with life as if nothing had happened, the kind of guy to just go with the flow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or maybe you just don’t know that much about how the stand-up comedy industry is like.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean your science-stuff?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans nodded. “yep. that’s the one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… so. something went wrong with one of my projects.” Sans missed you sitting up straighter, blinking at what he said, and continued. “obviously. and… i kinda fucked up more than once.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s just… it was an <em>accident.</em> i can’t tell you much about it, but i can tell you <em>that</em> much. that accident… kinda screwed things up. not just me, but papyrus'.. livelihood? and i just…” His hand had gone to the side of his face, now sliding down his cheekbone. “… i made a mess..." He trailed off, eyelights wandering. "... and this isn’t going to be short time thing either, no- it’s going to take more than awhile to get this fixed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More than awhile?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, as in… i don’t know how fast i can get this done. could be a month. could be a year. could be a decade and i-“ His hand balled into a fist, and his eyelights shrunk a little. “… no. it won’t take that long, it <em>won’t</em>.” He shook his head, looking a bit distraught, rubbing his sternum, soothing himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… point is, i did a massive screw-up, and i need to fix it. it’d be fine if it was just me on the line, i can deal with that myself. but it’s not just me, it’s…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You could only watch sadly as Sans hisses at himself, knuckles on his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… sorry. i feel like i’m rambling, and nothing’s making sense.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans…” you twisted your stool to face him again. “I… I might not know much about what you have going on in your inner life. But I can see you’re trying your damnest to make things better.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i don’t know (y/n)…” He lays his skull on his arm, turned to you. “it’s only been a month, and i’m already feeling like garbage. not that i’m not-“ He flinches when you’re about to slap his wrist, “ok, not garbage. it’s just that… i’m tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i thought i could fix it faster earlier this month. but then it got worse. i feel like it’s my fault… and it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>it’s only been a month,"</em> He repeats, "and i feel like giving up already.” His stool squeaks as he turns to you. “(y/n), you know me. i’m not exactly made for… moving around. i just… i’ve been going non-stop trying to keep this from getting out of control, keeping calm, and just to <em>fix</em> everything. but i just… i can’t think right now..” His skull slumps back onto the bar, bonking his bone with the smooth surface. You wonder how his skull isn't hurt… Then you see him rubbing his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…” You ponder for awhile, and as your eyes wander around to think, you see that the other patrons' eyes were lured to Sans’ sitting position. When you look at them however, they quickly go back to doing what they were doing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You give a sigh. This was definitely something new. In the years of slow growing friendship with Sans, you’ve never seen the guy flip out like this. Or, the closest to a flip out you’ve ever seen from him, anyways. He seems to be confused on how to explain his situation to you, and he can’t seem to keep his mind linear… This is <em>Sans.</em> The guy who’s always had a cool, leveled head, who even on bad days, would talk about his problems calmly without looking so… Lost.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans…” You mull over your words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… I think… You’re putting too much weight on yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns his skull from the bar above his arm, and you see that a faint blue bruise was forming there. Looking at it surprised a laugh out of you, which you quickly stifled. You bring your hand to his skull and gently thumb his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing all that you can to ‘fix’… Whatever it is that happened, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah.” Sans’ mouth quirked a bit. “something that’s <em>my</em> fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, something that you <em>did,”</em> You amended, “But… It happened, Sans. Unless you have a time machine… You can’t change what happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans quickly rolled his eyelights and pulled a sarcastic smirk, before looking to the polished wood of the bar and letting his smile fall again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s… It’s already happened, Sans! You can't just keep blaming yourself?” You say emphatically, waving your hands in front of you. “You’re working so hard to fix it that you’re actually <em>heating up.</em>” Sans raises a bonebrow at you when you stress your wording, and you make a sheepish glance at Grillby. Sans snorts a bit, and you take it as a good sign. “You’re thinking so much that you’re turning into Papyrus.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hah, i can never be my bro, he’s too cool.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean he’s hot.” Sans sat up quickly at the mention, and your mouth trips when you try to explain. “Hot as in personality Sans! As in… He’s not quite hotheaded per se, but… You run cold, he runs hot kind of thing.” You shrug. “Anyways- you’re making me get off track!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently something you said seemed to cheer up Sans a bit, because his grin lightens at that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What I’m trying to say is- it’s obvious that you’re stressed.” You add, “You’re overstressed, Sans. Of course you wouldn’t be able to think anymore. You’ve been working too hard for too long… And Sans, I know you’re not just some lazybones who hang around at home doing nothing all day- I know you do more than that.” Your face turns serious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… You take a lot of responsibilities, Sans.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans perks at that, straightening his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just… Sans, you don’t have to put so much weight on you for so long. You’re not the only one working out of this, are you?” You ask, “I heard Papyrus’ve been helping out too. You’re… You’re not alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans takes a moment just to look between your eyes, looking away before he nods slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah… yeah you’re right. i’m… i’m not alone.” He echoes after you, a far off look settling on his eyelights.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, Sans,” You tug on his sleeve to get his attention again, and his eyelights flits back to you. “I.. I’m not your brother. But… If you need to take some weight off, You can ask me anytime, ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyelights drop to look at your hand that's still on his sleeve, and you could’ve sworn that his eyelights twinkled when he looked back at you. “… really?” His skull tilted a bit to the side, “i don’t know if… i don’t want to burden you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You balked at him. “Of- of course? It’s <em>fine</em> Sans, it’s ok to share the weight. Hey, I'm just offering to lend you an ear... Since you have none." Sans' grin quirked, and you smiled, seeing a bit of his light come back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If you keep carrying everything by yourself, you’re going to get crushed.” You looked to the side. “… Do you feel better now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then, good! And even if you don’t want to share the weight… You didn’t even tell me about what’s going on in your house. I still don’t know what’s happening. But you still got to breathe a little better, right?” You give him a hopeful look. “It’s a win-win, Sans. I get to hang out with you, and you get to vent.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… hanging out with me is a win?” Sans raised a brow at you. You didn’t hesitate to nod at him, and for some reason, it made him pull back a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well… Yeah. I like hanging out with you, Sans. I’ve missed you a lot since your… <em>That</em> popped up a month ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans blinked for awhile, and neither of you pay attention to his eyelights dilating.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, after a little bit of lighter talk, you both finish your meals, but just as you <em>know</em> Sans is thinking of going back home… You remembered something. Something that’ll hopefully give a little bit of a boost for your friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Hey Sans, that’s a jukebox, right?” In all the times you’ve been to Grillby’s, you don’t think you’ve seen the machine being used.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah. it’s broken, though.” Sans says as he eats the last bit of fry on his plate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Grillby is there, a hand on the bar. You can’t quite make out his eyes behind his glasses, but you get the impression that he’s looking at Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“………… It’s fixed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your mouth nearly drops when you hear the fire monster’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was such a rare thing to hear, and whenever Grillby opens his ‘mouth’ to speak, his voice sounds exactly what you’d think a fire speaking would sound like… Crackly, sounding a bit like a hiss and a whisper mixed together… But undeniably warm, his voice slightly deeper than the average human man, smooth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… it is?” Sans blinked for awhile. Remembering when you asked Sans about it a few years ago when he first invited you to come here. He’d told you it was always broken underground. Now that it was operational, and with Sans in a mopey mood… It was the perfect time to try it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Sans, let’s use it!” You tug on his sleeve again as you get off the stool. When he raises a brow at you, you sigh. "Let's <em>dance</em> Sans!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what?” His smile falls. “but why? we just…” His hand was in the middle of pointing at the plates, but as Grillby picks the plates up, he nods towards the jukebox, a clear signal to go with you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Sans! We're supposed to be here to have fun!” You grab onto his hand this time. “... Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… With Grillby’s silent insistence, and that <em>look</em> on your face, especially since you’ve heard him out earlier…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… A little dance wouldn’t hurt him, would it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You beam when you manage to drag him over to the jukebox, and you take a moment to press your face into the glass, looking at the contraptions inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that looks so cool. I bet it’d be nice living as a mouse inside there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans gave a start, your statement surprising a snort out of him. “a mouse, huh? did you know there was this group of mice that lived scattered underground who all were chasing after impossible-cheese?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You never told me that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“maybe they live in here too…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if they pay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The both of you snap your heads to Grillby, who’s apparently moved from his regular position on the counter to its side, leaning his head on his hand, though how a being made out of fire does that, you’re not sure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“….. Go ahead. Choose a song.” He gestures at you. “There are human and monster ones. Pick whichever one you like.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh… Which one to choose, which one to choose…</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, you don’t recognize more than half the songs written here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But to hell with it. You want Sans to have fun, so you randomly choose a song and slip a dime in… And as you watch the inner mechanics of the jukebox do it’s magic, you noticed what you were about to play was a really old number… Something from the early 20th century.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe from a time even earlier than your parent’s childhood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black vinyl disk gets set on top of the player, and you marvel at the contraption. Even Sans seems to see the inner workings of the machine as fascinating. How did Grillby even get this old thing?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The disc starts spinning. As soon as you hear the stable beat of the drum that starts the track, you get a good feeling out of it. Your feet starts tapping on the floor below you, and you start to feel the glass shiver a bit against your nose when a trumpet kicks in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans pulls back a bit as you start to get into a silly dance, swinging your hips a bit and shaking fists to the beat. The track was jazzy, and who doesn't like a little jazz in their life?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Sans doesn’t immediately join you, you sigh and grab both his wrists. He starts even as you start doing a step forwards and backwards with him, putting one foot forward, back, and taking the other one in front of him. It takes him awhile to shake away the sudden start, but eventually, he falls into step with you, putting a slippered foot (he’s still wearing those dirty pink slippers?) in front of you when you step back. When his shoulders start swerving a bit and his hands move in tandem with his feet, you let go. Behind Sans, you could’ve sworn that Grillby was smiling at the both of you. How you could tell that considering you couldn’t even see his mouth, you’re not sure- but he definitely seems happy with what was going on beyond his glasses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“man. this makes me wish i had my trombone with me.” Sans remarks as he does a little twirl, the strings of his hoodie flying a bit as he does. You giggle and mirror his movements, striking a pose when you’re faced with him. You start doing steps again, gaining on Sans before he turned to step out towards you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt your cheeks flush a bit when you notice the bar’s patrons have turned their eyes towards the jukebox area. It made your dance stutter a bit, becoming more stiff, even as one of them starts whooping at you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Why did I do this.</em> You question yourself as your smile wobbles a bit, feeling your whole body <em>burn</em> when you feel their stares on you. <em>This was a bad idea.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans notices your movements slow and become less pronounced- and he won't have that from you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>come on kid, you’re the one who invited me to do this in the first place.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, he grabs at your wrists, chuckling quietly when you make a small squeak, distracted by the other people in the bar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey hey, what’re you doing, kid?” Sans raises his brow as his hands migrate to yours, starting to swing you around him. “keep your eyes on me, c’mon, you’re the one who said we’re here to have fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the world spins around you, the bar around you turning into a blur of orange and brown, you start to give back to Sans, spinning with him, feeling the centrifugal force carry you. You start laughing again. Of course, this was <em>for Sans.</em> Nevermind you, it brings a wide smile to yourself to see Sans dancing with you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the both of you spun until your head starts to spin, Sans lets you go once the inertia dies down, and you do the steps again… But this time, with a little spring in them, as your shoulders bounced with the music.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You just couldn’t stop the spouts of giggles that came bubbling out of you, first in little spurts before it went into full on laughter, your smile so big on your face your cheeks started to hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes went from watching your and Sans’ feet <em>tangoing</em> with each other (What can you say? He’s infected you with his puns) to looking at his face when you heard a chuckle coming form him, low and full of mirth. His sockets were crinkled and his eyelights were bright compared to the previous dim when you first walked into Grillby’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what-“ Sans started saying, and it was obvious from the gasp he made after uttering that word that he was getting breathless, “what are we doing right now? what kind of dance is this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His teasingly confused tone somehow managed to make you smile wider that you had to drop your smile for awhile to give your muscles a break. “I don’t know! But it’s fun, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hell yeah,” Sans’ raised a brow at you challengingly as he started to exaggerate his movements, throwing his hands this way and that and- <em>Did he just dab?!?!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>NO ONE HAS DABBED IN YEARS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SANS IT'S NOT EVEN IRONICALLY COOL ANYMORE EJKLSMEJKS- </em>You screamed in your head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You immediately stop all movements to rest your hand on the back of a sofa from one of the booth tables to laugh, covering your face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This only seemed to encourage Sans, and he sauntered over to you, to start a series of dabbing. It made you drop to the floor this time, with how hard you were laughing. And just as he stills, the number comes to a close, the drum finishing the beat once again with one last trumpet blowing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were still laughing- a tear coming out of your eyes a bit from it all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans peeked out of his elbow to look at you, and without seeing his mouth, you knew he was wearing a shit-eating grin right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so dumb!” You laughed out, and Sans finally dropped the<em> fucking</em> <strong><em>dab</em></strong>, shrugging. “you just found that out now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were busy catching your breath when Sans eyed the jukebox again. Rather than picking you up and telling Grillby to put it ‘on the tab’ as usual to head home, he turned to the machine and slipped in another dime.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wanna go again, kid?” He smiled at you as he punched in a song, and he didn’t have to ask you twice before you got back on your feet to do it again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You ended up staying for longer than just 2 songs, and all the while, you and Sans kept dancing. Around the second song, some of the other patrons started dancing too, starting with a plant-looking monster that shook their vines to make wonderful patterns. You danced ‘till you sweated, and so did Sans. Grillby handed out cups of water after awhile, and people started punching in more songs. You’ve lost count when you and Sans stopped moving about, your cheeks flushed from all the action, and curiously, so were Sans’. As always, before you could even try to pay, Sans asked Grillby to “put it on my tab,” And you started walking out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans walked you back home to your apartment, which was honestly kind of a long walk from Grillby’s, but Sans didn't teleport. After about 10 minutes of walking with him, you started to think of asking him why he didn’t just teleport you both there, considering the countless times he’s done so in the past… But you kept your mouth shut. It was nice to walk out of Grillby’s, the sun setting when you two got out, and as it turned dark and the street lights turned on… The cool breeze was welcomed after the sweating you did back in the bar.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And you didn't mind getting to spend more time with Sans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You talked about random topics with Sans, starting from how you were doing this week (not too dissimilar from how you’d explain it to him through text), and it slowly spiraled into other things. Starting with a pun on Sans’ end, “you really <em>star</em> a great person.” You’d raise your brow at him, thinking what a stretch Sans’ pun was, but decidedly ignored it when he pointed to the darkened sky, a few stars already starting to dot it. You started asking Sans about stars, constellations… And that was what you talked about to pass the time, still talking about it when you reached the street with your apartment building.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… Gold comes from stars dying twice?” You stop walking right under a street light, prompting Sans to stop just a few steps in front of you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah.” Sans was beaming, all issues regarding his problem at home forgotten for now. “gold, platinum, uranium… all those heavy stuff.” His eyelights wandered for a second, “and humans thought they were <em>metal.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pfft. What, do neutron stars play in bands?” You quip as you caught up to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey. we don’t know what they sound like, they’re in space. who knows, maybe they could.” Sans shrugs. Well, you guess you can’t exactly call bull on that, can you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The both of you went silent as you came up to the apartment entrance below, walking past the gates.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… There was something about that night. Maybe the way the stars shimmered that night? The way the cool breeze gently caressed the both of you? You’re not sure, but neither you nor Sans felt inclined to be the first to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Needless to say, you had to go home, and you couldn’t hold up on Sans. He still had whatever it is he had back home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… Well. Thanks for hanging out with me, Sans.” You turn to him. Still not wanting to move away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans shook his head. “no. thanks for hanging out with <em>me</em>, (y/n).” His smile widened, and compared to his smile when you first met him earlier, seemed so much more genuine and happy. “you… you really helped me out earlier. thanks.” He placed a hand on your shoulder, and his face relaxed. You felt your own smile creep up on your face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem, Sans.” You fix your bag, realizing you completely forgot what you planned on doing earlier, just carrying a heavy laptop for nothing. But it's fine, you still got to have fun with Sans. “I’ll… See you some time, ok? Don’t hesitate to contact me again, stop hiding in your house!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans chuckles, nodding. “sure thing, kid. see you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You walk up to the elevator and went in, finally leaving Sans and going up to your floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans watched outside your apartment, waiting for a minute or two until the window of your apartment lit up with that warm yellow glow, showing him you were back in your room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…” Sans let his grin soften as he watchs your shadow move across the window. Your floor was way too high for anyone to look into your window, something he was thankful for. Considering him right now staring up to your apartment, looking kinda like a creep, but the fact he had trouble seeing you made him take comfort in the fact no one would be able to actually creep on you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to make sure you got home safely, so he turned from your apartment to go to the gate, leaning on it. He took out his phone to see the messages.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>coolest bro:</b> IT’S FINE SANS. HE JUST WENT AWAY FOR AWHILE. EVERYTHING’S FINE, EVERYONE’S HERE.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>coolest bro:</b> WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BE BACK?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans sighed, as he looked at the other texts. One was answered, the other pointedly ignored. He’s going to get the new phones soon, and everything should be easier. But thinking of going back now didn’t sit right with him. The night was still young anyways. He walked to a bench on the lawn in front of your apartment, taking a seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>You:</b> in a moment, bro.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’ll come home soon enough. Everything’s alright anyways. He just wanted some more time to himself... It was a pretty night, after all, and he was relaxed after he went to Grillby's with you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You place your bag on your bedside table, yawning. You felt sleepy, but it wasn’t time to sleep yet. The night wasn’t even that late, so you ignore your sleepiness, going over to the kitchen to sit on the table. You’d <em>just</em> remember, but you didn’t have dinner yet. And after all that dancing in Grillby's you did, you're already hungry again... But you don't want to go out again, so you open your fridge to see if you had anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One reheatable package of frozen pasta with sauce. The rest of your fridge laid barren.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>… Guess I need to go grocery shopping.</em> You thought lazily to yourself as you take the package out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’ve really cleaned your shelves dry of food stuffs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You take out a pot, turning on the stove to boil some water, watching blue fires erupt from below. You set it on, put the frozen pasta on the side, and went back to sitting on the tiny ‘dining table’. You take out your phone and scroll. You eventually found something compelling to look at for once, until you notice the water boiling in the pot. You ate, continuing on your fun <em>internet-diving-adventure</em>, and you realize you feel…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Happy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You <em>may</em> have just finished up your food supplies (You were too lazy to go grocery shopping lately) and you haven’t seen Sans in well over a month… But those were things that you didn’t really mind. You finally got to meet Sans earlier, and it was one of the best days you had, dancing around silly and getting to see his eyelights, well… <em>light up.</em> And the fact that you met two new strangers that were both interesting and nice was something that cheered you up too. Your week's been going great, job’s a breeze, you love being in Ebott and getting around easily… Also seeing monsters integrating in society like this, while other places don’t have it as easy?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re lucky. You love it here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so, you had no trouble sleeping after that. It wasn’t too late, you’ve gotten a full (albeit re-heated) meal, you’ve cleaned yourself up, and you felt great going to bed, compared to those other nights where you’d feel insomnia or restlessness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment, everything feels right in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until it all goes up in flames.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Literally.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops, the house is on fire, hmmm how will you get out of this one? Tune in next time to another episode of A Human's Shenanigans</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I usually imagine the tune that got popped onto the player to be Sing Sing Sing by Benny Goodman... But I just love swing jazz, you can fill in the blanks with anything you like C:</p><p><a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FIRE, FIRE, FIRE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your house is on fire.</p><p>... What else do you want me to say? <em>Get out of there, it's time to run, man!</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, I did NOT forget about this fic. It's my relax fic, and I come here whenever I just want to have a break from everything. Even if it does involve a daring fire-escape &gt;w&lt;</p><p>Sorry for leaving you guys at that cliffhanger last chapter. Hope this makes up for it :3</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything’s on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Literally rather than figuratively, which is <em> possibly </em> better than the latter.</p><p> </p><p>But I digress.</p><p> </p><p>Your house is on fire.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t noticed it immediately, you were asleep. You woke up when you started to feel discomfort, the room uncomfortably warm. Your unconscious self ignored it anyways until finally your eyelids were disturbed by some glowing light. You groaned, your eyes finally fluttering awake…</p><p> </p><p>When you see your kitchen set alight with fire.</p><p> </p><p>You shoot up to sitting position, your eyes wide, watching the flames as it takes over your kitchen. Your hands had unknowingly started to clutch onto your blanket. The fire must’ve been going on for a while now. You were already starting to sweat, and it was getting hotter by the second; the air dry and arid.</p><p> </p><p>You blinked.</p><p> </p><p>You blinked again.</p><p> </p><p>The house is on fire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The house is on fire. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE OH MY GOD- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You throw the blanket off of you, jumping out of bed. You walked towards the kitchen, tripping on your baggy pajamas on the way, looking through the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>… Yep, there were no questions about it. The fire had completely taken over your kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you leave the stove on? Was gas leaking or something? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your kitchen is unrecognizable- it looked like a hellscape in there.</p><p> </p><p>You spend a few seconds just taking it all in as the flames licked the air fervently, searing heat in your face. You blinked and just <em> stood there </em> stupidly, in an awkward pose, just watching as the fire progresses, starting to make its way into your bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>You just woke up, and you just couldn’t wrap your head around your reality. It didn’t feel <em> real. </em>  Your body had been seized by adrenaline, your fingers twitching by your sides, ready to  <em> flee </em> at any time. Yet your mind hadn’t caught on. You kept staring into the flames until eventually, you had to look away- you started seeing splotches of green and purple in your eyes. And when you turned your head away from the kitchen, you see the flames that'd progressed well into your bedroom, having caught on to some of your curtains. Soon, your whole apartment’s going to be on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Just then did your mind finally caught on- oh right. You’re supposed to <em> save </em> yourself.</p><p> </p><p>You feel your heart start to race in your chest and your mind gets thrown into a frenzied panic. You turn around and run… In the opposite direction of the door. You ran towards your bedside table, aiming for your bag of important possessions.</p><p> </p><p>You know, every time you had those emergency drills back when you were still in school and even once during work, that you should REALLY prioritize your own LIFE over material things. But… you just couldn’t help it. Your phone, money, identity, <em> everything- </em> they were in there. You needed that to function in the modern world.</p><p> </p><p>On the way there you tripped on your pajamas a few times again (darn your baggy, loose, comfy clothes being detrimental to your survival right now!) as you reach for your bag.</p><p> </p><p>Good thing you decided to pack your laptop today, huh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ok, that’s all your important stuff… Now it’s time to get the hell out of here! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As you turn on your heel, your mind that felt like it was running a mile a minute managed to get a thought or two out while you were running towards your door to escape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why isn’t the fire alarms on? Why aren’t the sprinklers spraying everywhere? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ONE place that an emergency actually happens is also the place that didn’t have emergency drills.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God... I wish I'd check those emergency instructions in the hallway. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You’ve run past the kitchen door, your still-sleepy but alert mind managing to grief over your aged bed as you watch it catch fire- when the shelf next to the entrance falls in front of your way with a <em> CRASH  </em>and you scream. The fire’s caught up to it, and already the wood starts to split and crackle as you watch in horror how quickly the flames devour it.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” You shout, having to close your eyes and shield your face as you feel the searing heat. It felt like your face- no, your body- was getting cooked. You were sweating everywhere, your pajamas sticking to your skin. It didn’t even feel like it was helping- it felt like it was hot enough that your sweat evaporated in front of the fire. You can tell you were running out of oxygen as the air filled with smoke, starting to cough. Your throat was <em> burning </em> and your eyes were so watery that a few tears had escaped them, instantly getting heat up by the flames around you.</p><p> </p><p>Now there was a fire coming from the kitchen, the bedroom, <em> and </em> the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Great! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You curse the fact your apartment room was so far away above ground. The bedroom fire wasn’t that bad yet, and if you lived on the second floor or something, you’d dare to jump out of the window. Where you were though, you don’t really have any more options left.</p><p> </p><p>You look back to your shelf as you instinctively bring your arm to rub over your forehead, absolutely <em> drenched </em> in your sweat. The furniture was burning like a bonfire, it was ridiculous how much fire that thing could fuel. It was burning up close to your height!</p><p> </p><p>But- you’ve got your keys in your bag, and you can see your door, it was <em> right there. </em> You might get burnt or hurt in some way or another on the way, but… You could try.</p><p> </p><p>You had to. What else is there to do?</p><p> </p><p>You’re going to jump that shelf.</p><p> </p><p>You step back a bit, trying your best to hurry but also knowing that you had to be <em> ready </em> if you were going to do it. You… You can probably make that jump, right…? It was a pretty big jump for you, and that’s still ignoring the fire that was eating up your poor shelf. Worst case scenario is you die a fiery death, maybe with a few wood splinters here and there on top of a crushed shelf.</p><p> </p><p><em> That was fine. </em> Still better than waiting around and waiting for yourself to get cooked alive on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>You started bouncing on your feet, feeling the adrenaline rush course through you, psyching yourself up. You start to count down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Three-! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You make a dash for it, feeling every force of your feet as every contact it made with your floor made a <em> thump thump thump </em> that felt like it shook your entire body upwards until it reached your head. As you get closer to the shelf, you make a bit more spring in your step, and you’re right in front of it, about to jump-</p><p> </p><p>When a set of HANDS catches you around your middle and pulls you back.</p><p> </p><p>“O-OOOH MY GOD OH FUCK AAAAAH-“ Your mind starts to feel like it’s being fried as you’re beset with panic, your heart feeling like it’s right about to spring right out of your chest- when you hear someone shush you, speaking in a familiar, gentle, soothing voice as he gently brushes your back.</p><p> </p><p>“shh, it’s ok, it’s just me, i wanna help you.”</p><p> </p><p>You break out of his hold, whipping around to see-</p><p> </p><p><em> “Sans?!” </em> You sound hysterical, your voice breaking when you see the skeleton with wide sockets and shrunk eyelights. Your eyes drop from his face down to his outfit, noticing that it was slightly charred.</p><p> </p><p>“sorry about surprising you, but we <em> really </em> gotta go now.” His panicked frown turns into a terrified smile, sweat beads rolling off his skull as he grabs you again. He hugs you close to him quickly, and before you realize it, you’re already feeling the world shift around you, the heat disappearing as you reappear outside to the pleasant night air, leaving your burning apartment behind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sans had been by the gate, he hadn’t moved from his spot once he made sure you got home safely… No reason really, he just didn’t feel like moving once his shoulder leaned against the gate, perfectly comfortable where he was. The air felt different in the heart of the city when compared to the suburbs. The suburbs smelt of grass and dried leaves on the sidewalk, while the city smelled like rain and cars on concrete roads. The air was still fresh, and while Sans does enjoy the quieter atmosphere that the suburbs provide, he did like the smell of quiet city nights. He filled up his non-existent lungs with air before letting it out in a quick exhale as he looked through a bit more of his phone.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyelights at yet another passive-aggressive text from the red-booted loudmouth telling him about a job acceptance. He ignores it and moves on to Papyrus’ text.</p><p> </p><p><strong> coolest bro: </strong> SANS! IT’S GETTING LATE. WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME?</p><p> </p><p>… It <em> is </em> probably time to go home now, and reluctantly, Sans pushes himself off the gate while he texts a reply back to Papyrus, telling him he’s going now.</p><p> </p><p>As he does, he sees a bit of glare on his phone screen, bright orange and yellow twinkling over the text. Sans narrows his sockets at it- there aren’t any bright lights behind him, especially during the nighttime. He turns his head around to look for the source- and spots your room.</p><p> </p><p>“wait… why… is her room so bright?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans stares at your room a bit longer… His sockets widening when he sees a <em> flame </em> flicker through your window, waving about almost mockingly at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You were probably asleep right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“(y/n)!” He feels a jolt of magic run through him at the realization, not even thinking that you couldn’t hear him from all the way up there from where he’s standing. He doesn’t even think- already he was shortcutting, disappearing from the gate.</p><p> </p><p>When Sans reappears he’s immediately met with a wave of <em> heat- </em> as his eyelights immediately see the fire that was blazing all around him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He miscalculated. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He'd jump into your kitchen instead, and Sans wouldn’t recognize it if he didn’t notice the small dining table in front of him. He almost yelled in his moment of panic but instead uses his intense energy to teleport out of your kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He appears in your room this time, having significantly fewer flames as he hurriedly pats down his jacket and shorts where the flame had caught him. Thankfully, he was conveniently wearing sneakers at the time, and all he had to do was stomp down on the floor a bit to snuff it out. If he was wearing his fluffy pink sneakers, they’d burn up in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>His eyelights roam around the room, looking for you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ok, where’s (y/n), where’s (y/n)… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyelights trails from your messy, empty bad, the blanket thrown to the side. The fire has caught it and is slowly eating up towards your bed. He hopes in his soul that the empty bed meant you’ve already escaped without him, but Sans stays a bit longer- you can never be too careful, as they say. He has to move away a bit when he feels a flash of heat on his spine as the fire grows and doubles his effort, his eyelights darting around the room until he spots the entrance, a toppled shelf blocking the way. He finally sees you, still in your pajamas, walking backwards. He takes a moment to process, watching you bend your knees over and over, bouncing a bit on the ground. You kick off the floor, and he watches as you progress towards the shelf, aiming for a jump.</p><p> </p><p>He watches you as you bound across the floor, springing your steps as you prepare for the jump. He watches your legs fly, then his eyelights dart towards the shelf. At the speed you’re running, the size of both the shelf and fire-eating it up compared to your height… You’re not going to make it.</p><p> </p><p>His sockets widen as he watches you bend your knees to jump, and in an instant- he was already behind you, arms outstretched to stop you from literally jumping into an open flame.</p><p> </p><p>He catches you around your waist, not moving from his spot even with the force that you ran into his arms, barely touching the flames.</p><p> </p><p>You scream.</p><p> </p><p>“O-OOOH MY GOD OH FUCK AAAAAH-“ You start flailing, and even though he could feel your hands slapping on his limbs for him to let go, he could feel your heart, racing in your chest in fright. He immediately let's go- he should’ve known he’d surprise you. Having someone suddenly grab you out of nowhere when you thought you were alone, especially while your body was in a state of alarm was <em> not </em> going to give him any calm reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“shh, it’s ok, it’s just me, i wanna help you.” Sans tries his best at his soothing, calming voice, but he feels his own breath shortening as everything was burning brightly in his eyesockets, making your skin glow orange and yellow.</p><p> </p><p>You turn around, and when your eyes meet his sockets, a look of relief washes over your face for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Then you remember you’re still standing in the middle of a house fire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sans?!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“sorry about surprising you, but we <em> really </em>  gotta go now.” Sans had to admit, he wasn’t as calm as he hoped to be, his soul practically  <em> buzzing </em>  with alarm, his mind racing with only the thought of  <em> getting you OUT OF HERE. </em> He grabbed your hands and pulled you back close, pressing you into a hug as he took a shortcut out of your room, appearing again below your apartment. He takes a sigh of relief when he feels the cool night breeze brush over his bones. It’s then did he realize how tightly you were holding onto him, hands clutched onto his hoodie behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>He feels you starting to shiver in his hold, and he hears you start to sniffle as you’re gasping and panting for air. Sans himself was panting through the panic, but now he can only pay attention to you. You’ve been running out of oxygen, breathing in fumes up there. You start coughing and eventually you start to sob. Sans tears his eyelights away from you and down to the grass, holding you sadly. He starts rubbing your back, slow, careful circles. You press your face into his hoodie, and while he rubs, he can feel how your shirt sticks to your back… It’s sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>His movements stop a bit as he looks at your skin, starting to prick with goosebumps from the change in temperature. You’re clinging on to him while you sniffle quietly, trying to level your breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“easy there.” He murmurs, thumbing your back while you sniff, still trying to dig into his hoodie with your face. “it’s ok. i’ve got you, you’re safe.” He says while he feels his soul still humming in his chest, still in the process of calming down.</p><p> </p><p>Your only reply was another sniffle, though you do hug him tighter. Even if you can’t see it, Sans smiles at you all the same, just glad that you’re out here with him. Your jittering starts to slow down, but Sans notices that you still shivered whenever a gust of wind would blow past.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls back, your face red from crying as you watch him with glossy eyes. He pulls his arms out of the sleeves of his hoodie, airing it out like a blanket before covering you with it. You wipe some of your tears away and smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Sans.” you say in a voice so soft, in his jacket like that… And a weird feeling starts to invade Sans’ chest.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even realize his smile has fallen when you turn from him, looking at your apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Sans… There’s still fire up there,” you say in a nervous, meek tone. “The sprinklers didn't turn on, and the fire alarm hasn’t rung… I think we have to ring it manually.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“… i’ll go get it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You’re sat on the grass, pulling Sans’ jacket closer around you. It was soft and kept you comfortably warm in the night air. It never occurred to you before… But now as you’re wrapped in his jacket, the skeleton himself sitting next to you with an arm wrapped around your shoulders protectively, leaning on him as you watch your apartment with everyone else on the scene… You realize how soothing Sans smelt. Of winter in the woods, safe in a cozy cabin. What’s even more, Sans, despite being a skeleton, felt warm. It’d easily calmed your pacing heart when Sans returned while the fire alarm rang through the apartment, quickly returning to your side.</p><p> </p><p>You hide your face from the people who were now standing below your apartment. Half of them were people who’d pour out of the apartment after the fire bell rang- the other half were people who’d either was planning on returning home or passerby that wanted to see what all the commotion was about. A single fire truck had been parked right up to your apartment, the firemen having run up to your room to extinguish the fire with the provided emergency hose that was already installed into the apartment. You cringed a bit, thinking of how many flights of stairs they had to go through to get to your room, but now you can see shadows moving around through your window, the fire dimming until it was no more.</p><p> </p><p>You’re more than embarrassed that the cause of the fire had to be you, and all you can do is hope that no one notices the girl trying to save face, hugging tightly onto a skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>Sans rubs your shoulder with a little shake to it, having noticed your guilt. “hey hey, it’s ok.” He looks to you with sympathetic lights that coax you into looking at him. The hand on your shoulder had migrated to your hair, gently playing with it. “it’s not your fault. don’t worry about it too much.”</p><p> </p><p>You look into his eyelights for awhile, and Sans tilts his head, urging you to listen to his logic. You sigh, just listening to Sans for now, letting him soothe you until you see a fireman walk out of the entrance, towards you.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. (Y/n), was it?”</p><p> </p><p>You nod, and he continues.</p><p> </p><p>“Your apartment has fire detectors and sprinklers, but it seems to have expired. When’s the last time your fire detector got checked, Miss?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans looks to you, and you clam up for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…. I don’t think that ever happened since I’ve moved in…”</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense.” The fireman exhaled. “The detector malfunctioned and so the sprinklers didn’t turn on. Landlords’ gonna be in trouble for that.”</p><p> </p><p>You cringe a bit at that, while Sans’ grin turns lopsided. You’re not inclined to make any lawsuits or any of the sort, but knowing someone's going to get trouble for this…</p><p> </p><p>When the fireman leaves, Sans rubs the back of his skull, looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>“i, uh…” He stammers a bit, his grin still lopsided, “i hope nobody gets <em> fired.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Sans!” </em> you hiss, slapping Sans with your side. You feel bad, but you couldn’t help the small smile that was starting to grow on your face.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs a bit until he feels your bag bumping into him, and his eyelights go down. “… what’s that you’ve got with you?”</p><p> </p><p>You follow his eyelights to the sling bag around your shoulder. “What, this?” You pick it up from your side, putting it on your lap while you reposition. “It’s… My bag…?” You say, slightly confused by his scrutinizing eyelights. Honestly, you thought he’d notice it sooner. “It has all of my important stuff in it.”</p><p> </p><p>It has your wallet with all your cards in it, your phone and laptop, and some other things.</p><p> </p><p>“… when did you get it?” Sans looks up from the bag to you, his bonebrows sinking a little between his sockets.</p><p> </p><p>You hesitate, suddenly having trouble keeping eye contact with him. You had a feeling what was going to come if you told him, but you tell him anyways. “… Before I tried to jump over the shelf?” You finally drop your gaze when Sans’ expression doesn’t change, yet you feel the air getting heavier. “Uh… I was staring at the fire for a while before I realize that I’m probably going to lose my apartment. I’ll probably need this,” You gesture to your bag, “If that was going to happen, so I went to take it. I was going to run out immediately after that, I promise! But… The shelf fell down after that, and… Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>You try to scoot a bit further away from him, but the arm around your shoulder doesn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>“… you thought of taking the bag first before running out?” Sans’ harsh voice makes you flinch, looking back to his face. You’re stunned- you’ve never seen Sans’ face like that. At least, not aimed towards you. His white lights were bright and sharp, his brows dipped and his teeth were in a scowl. “why? why didn’t you think of saving your <em> life </em> first?”</p><p> </p><p>You feel ashamed as he turns you around so he could see you face to face, his hands both on your shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“… i could’ve <em> lost </em> you, (y/n).” Sans' voice suddenly drops into just a little bit above a whisper, you watching his face change into a look of utter horror. His sockets widen and his eyelights shrink considerably, and Sans falls silent for a while. His phalanges dig a little into your shoulders. You’re about to nudge him when you see his face move again, his brows slanting, his mouth in a shape of a frown. His eyelights are sad as they look at you. “… please don’t ever do that again. if i wasn’t there, this wouldn’t just be a burnt apartment, you could’ve…” His expression hardens for a moment before it changes back to that horrified look, his voice trailing back into a soft murmur.</p><p> </p><p>His eyelights start to <em> wobble </em> in his sockets, like a reflection of the moon over disturbed waters. His words are lodged in his throat while his grin disappears completely. His breath shakes, staring at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans?” You say in a soft voice, about to ask him if he’s alright, but then his eyelights go back up, and he levels you with a strong, sharp stare. “… just, don’t do that again. <em> please </em> prioritize your life first, ok?” His brows crease again as he looks at you, “you’re important to me.”</p><p> </p><p>You’ve never seen him look this serious. It was quite intimidating to be stared down by him, and yet… You could feel so much <em> concern </em>  and  <em> fondness </em> in his gaze that you falter a bit as he finally relents at the face-off, his expression turning soft again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry.” Was all you could say.</p><p> </p><p>Sans frowns at you. “no… don’t say that. it’s no one’s fault, accidents happen. c’mere you,” He pulls you in and hugs you. You sigh, still feeling guilty and stupid, looking to the back of his skull when you hear him chuckle. “it was a pretty high-stress situation, and the brain doesn’t make the best decisions when it’s going so fast… especially while you were breathing all of that carbon monoxide <em> and </em> carbon dioxide. i’m just glad you’re ok.” He pulls back to show you his grin, coming back strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well.” You mumble, hands still on his shoulders. “Thanks to you, my stupid decision actually worked, and now I’ve got my important stuff <em> without </em> dying, Sans.” you laugh a bit, and your face softens as you look at his face. His expression changes a bit, looking to your arms then to your laughing face.</p><p> </p><p>The intimateness of your positions- sitting front to front like this, with your face closer than it’s ever been before… Is lost to you. You were too relieved to notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for saving me, Sans.” You smile at him, and lean your head onto his sternum, wrapping your arms around his ribcage. Your hair brushes against his neck and his chin- and Sans jolts, freezing. He’s raised his hands from his utter surprise at the gesture, but eventually, they rest on your back, laying his skull on your head. When you look at his face, you’re met with glowing cheekbones, dyed a soft blue.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve never seen <em> that </em> before.</p><p> </p><p>Sans doesn’t even seem to realize what he’s doing until you found out you’ve stared at him for too long. His cheekbones glow a brighter blue and he looks away, pulling his arms back. You take it as a sign to stop, so you pull back, worrying if you’ve done something wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“uuuuh…” Sans mumbles, “of course.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles, looking back to you when he thinks he’s no longer glowing- but you can still see a faint blue coming off his cheekbones. You note how <em> cute </em>  it looks on him, and wonder…  <em> Is… Is he blushing? </em> Your thought is interrupted when Sans talks again, slapping you a bit on your arm.</p><p> </p><p>“what, you thought i wouldn’t help you?” he gives you friendly smirk. <em> “oh nooo, i have the power to teleport, but i guess i’ll just leave my friend to burn to death.” </em> He speaks in a mocking tone, managing to pull a giggle out of you.</p><p> </p><p>You’re so happy he's here with you right now… The way he puts you at ease, it’s like the fire never happened.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’m lucky to have you, Sans.” You smile at him. Sans’ blush returns, glowing brightly before he can't look into your eyes anymore. His smile turns soft as he rubs the back of his skull. “yeah… i’m lucky to have you too.” He says in a soft voice, almost missing it if you weren’t trying to hear him. He said it in a way that… Made your heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>You’re not sure <em> what </em> just happened, but you both fall silent, not looking at one another while you fiddled with your fingers and Sans rubs the hem of his shorts. It’s like something's changed in the air, something you can’t quite grasp yet, and it’s just making your heart beat faster- and not because of the recent fire. You’re both broken out of the spell when another fireman approaches you, and you’re told the entire unit’s been charred. It’ll be unusable in a long while until renovations are finished.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … Oh boy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Welp.” You say with a tired look on your face, looking up at your extinguished apartment. “Guess I’m homeless now. The fact I have all my IDs and stuff means I don’t have to deal with much else other than looking for a home, but I don’t know how fast <em> that </em> will be.” You sigh, turning to Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve got some paper in here…” You say, rifling through your wallet, looking at him sheepishly. “Sorry about this but… Do you mind accompanying me to look for hotels? I uh… Don’t want to be alone yet…” You rub your arm meekly, “I’ll need one until I can sort it all out and find somewhere to stay…”</p><p> </p><p>You put your wallet back into your bag when Sans puts a firm grip on your wrist. You look to him, confused when you see the sober expression on his face, his grin absent, looking at you with strong eyelights. “… you don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>You look left and right, feeling your cheeks heat up from his intense gaze. “Uh… H-huh??” You clam up, your hand fisting where Sans is holding you. Sans looks away, looking a bit pensive before he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“why go to stay in a hotel when you’ve got me and pap’s house?” Sans grins handsomely at you. “no need to <em> burn yourself up </em> looking for a new house.”</p><p> </p><p>You make a small titter at his little pun, but you look at him, your face lit up. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah.” He answers easily, finally letting go of your wrist. “you can stay for as long as you want, buddy. no time limits or anything like that. take your time, kick back, relax.” He winks good-naturedly.</p><p> </p><p>You hold onto your bag tightly as you feel tears starting to form, and you do your best trying not to let them fall out of your eyes. “I-I…” You falter for a moment, your voice wavering a bit. Not only did he save you from your burning apartment, but he’s also going to give you somewhere to stay too. It feels like all you’ve been saying lately is…</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sans.”</p><p> </p><p>You walk up to a policeman that’d just arrived on the scene. You identified yourself as the owner of the burnt down apartment, and after he asks you some questions, you tell him you’re going to stay in Sans’ house now- so they don’t label you as a missing person or anything of the sort. He tells you you’re going to need to file the information about it sometime, but he smiles while he pats your back.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to do it now though, Miss.”</p><p> </p><p>Once you’re allowed to leave the premises, Sans takes you by the hand once more, and the world shifts as you shortcut to his house.</p><p> </p><p>The dark sky and cool air changes and swirls around you while you watch on, the blacks mixing with a warm yellow, and the winds fluctuate around you until it stops completely.</p><p> </p><p>You reappear in a two-bedded room.</p><p> </p><p>You hear Sans panting a bit, and you see a bit of sweat on his skull. He leans a bit onto you and you help him up.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok, Sans?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah yeah, i’m fine.” Sans pushes himself off of you to flop onto one of the beds- blue like his hoodie. “it was a pretty big jump from your apartment to here, and i feel like my energy reserves' been mostly used up in the… <em> excitement. </em>” He chuckles weakly. “just need a lil’ bit of sleep, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“this is me and pap’s room.” Sans waves his arm around the room, patting his bed. “you can sleep here for as much as you like. especially now, heh, all that panicking and running for your life must’ve tuckered you out, right?” He shoots you finger gun (phalange gun..?), and you laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Sans lays back on the bed, arms folded under his skull while you take a look around the room. The bed Sans laid on had a simple sheet over it, a plain blue blanket tucked neatly into it. There were stacks of books in one corner, and a lone lamp sitting on the floor. On the other side was a <em> race-car bed </em>, bright orange. A blue checkered blanket lay on top of it. The bed definitely reminded you of Papyrus’ actual car, and the kid inside of you tells you to hop onto it and pretend to be a driver. Next to it is a cardboard box filled with a bunch of bones, and a classic jolly roger flag was pasted above the bed. There was also a table with some books and an assortment of colorful action figures.</p><p> </p><p>You walk up to Sans’ half of the room and pick up a book from the corner. It’s thick, “QUANTUM PHYSICS” written in big letters on its cover. Curiously, you open it… Inside was a joke book. You make a small giggle, and Sans peeks out one of his sockets to watch you open the book over and over again- a series of quantum-joke books back to back (cover to cover?). Your head starts to hurt and you close it, looking back at Sans who has a shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>You take off the blue jacket around you and hand it to Sans. “Thanks again, Sans… For everything,” You say again, a warm feeling starting to bloom in you as you realize how genuine Sans is being with his help.</p><p> </p><p>“don’t mention it. like <em> i </em> wouldn’t help you,” Sans scoffs, picking himself off the bed, taking his jacket back. “paps hasn’t heard about the news yet, so go ahead and rest on my bed first.” He stands up, presenting you the bed.</p><p> </p><p>As you sit on it, seeing how neatly the blanket’s tucked into the bed, you snort. “I expected your bed to be much messier than <em> this, </em> honestly.” You quip. But then again… You thought you remembered Sans mentioning that he and his brother lived in separate rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“in a room with paps? not a chance. i can handle him yelling at me for it, but he’d clean it up for me even if i didn’t, so i thought i’d give him the pity of cleaning it up myself.” Sans chuckles as he wears his hoodie again.</p><p> </p><p>You’re checking the contents of your bag to check if everything’s in order, feeling so grateful that Sans was willing to let you stay in his house, especially while he had a-</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Wait a second.</p><p> </p><p>“… Hey Sans…” You call for his attention as you slowly look away from your bag, to the wall, then to the skeleton himself. “… Didn’t you say you’ve got a problem going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans doesn’t catch on for a moment, his grin still wide and relaxed on his face. “what? what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s not until you both hear voices speaking outside the room, murmuring lowly, and you both bring your attention to the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “look, i know ya were headin’ towards the kitchen but did ya really have t’ shove me away like that?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “... you were in the way.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ face turns that to horror as his eyesockets widen, eyelights shrinking while his grin tightens uncomfortably. When you speak, his eyelights dart to you almost panicked, asking him,</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Sans… Who’s that?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Oh right.</p><p> </p><p>The problem.</p><p> </p><p>Sans is going to have to convince <em>them </em>that a human is going to be living with them now.</p><p> </p><p>On one hand, a skeleton who came from somewhere violent, where they hunt down humans relentlessly for their souls, used to a <em> kill or be killed </em>  environment. Then there was the skeleton that Sans knows has a  <em> special </em> brand of hatred for humans and wouldn’t hesitate to kill one if he felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>Oh… This is going to be <em>fun</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So..... I've got PLANS for this fic... Hehehe........ I can't wait to show it I'm excited hhhh</p><p>(Next chapter- oh wow look they're all in one place!)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Skeletons in the Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're all in one place...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Let her in... Let her iIIIIN-</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! I've been waiting to drop this chapter............ Some skeletons arguing in the next room, please give us a moment..............</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sans turned around to you, with that questioning look still on your face, head tilted a bit in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, what do i tell her?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey, uh (y/n)?” Sans said slowly, the effort of keeping his grin up especially difficult at this moment. “is it ok if ya just stay here for awhile?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s… it’s nothing important, but just stay here for now, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what to tell you yet. You just had to give him more time!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans, are you ok? You look… Really stressed right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>well, you’re right on that one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m.. i’m really sorry. i can’t explain everything now, but i will later.” He puts his hands on your shoulders, and gives you his best reassuring smile. “don’t worry about it now. you just stay put, i promise you it’s not anything big, you won’t have to wait too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’re only confused as you search for something in his eyelights. He gets nervous the longer you stay silent- he wouldn’t know what to do if you decided not to listen to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But after a moment you smiled at him and placed a hand on top one of his. “... Ok, Sans. I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ll stay here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t worry about it, ok? I don’t like seeing you stress out and low-key panicking.” You giggle a bit while squeezing his hand a bit. “Whatever it is, you got this, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans stares at you for a moment, taking a deep inhale. His tight smile slowly relaxes and he feels something… warm in his ribcage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... thanks. you don’t know how much it means to me…” He says, “... ketchup bud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden nickname makes you spit out a laugh, and the sound of it makes his smile grow on his face. The perfect thing to pep him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls away from you, moving out of the door and closing it behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was kinda funny, how it felt like he was saying goodbye. If everything goes well, he was going to see you everyday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sans looked down the hallway, he could see his other… </span>
  <em>
    <span>selves</span>
  </em>
  <span>, standing almost chest to chest. The one in black and red was staring up, while the one with the hole in his skull was staring down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“can ya jus’ calm down, axe?” Red scowled, looking a bit irritable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not axe.” ‘Axe’, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sans</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he liked to be referred by, answered quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red sighed, about to correct his mistake and call the bigger skeleton as such, but ‘Axe’ spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s ‘snow’ now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red (and Sans watching the exchange from the hallway) blinked a bit, his annoyed expression falling a bit as he took in the new information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“snow? where did that come from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snow was about to answer when he paused. His red orb of an eye, slowly slid towards the hallway, Red’s eyelights following, until they reached Sans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been easy, getting along with those two and making </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> semblance of peace between each other. It especially didn’t go so smoothly when they first showed up at his house. But they were forced to live in close proximity, and over a month they’d grown to tolerate each other. There were even times when they could all just sit in one place to watch the television like some weird group of “bros”, but they still had friction now and then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like what he’s looking at right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what are you guys doing?” Sans couldn’t help the small bite in his voice. “no, don’t answer that, that’s not why i’m here. we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks closer to them, and as he does, both of the skeletons in front of him silently sniff the air a bit. There was… Something different. It wasn’t just Sans’ smell. When they pick it up, nobody notices, but their eyelights dilate in the slightest. It smelled… Familiar. Something they liked. Red couldn’t seem to recognize it, but Snow…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>… smells like… that human…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember their name, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked to Sans when he reached the living room, and he sighs a bit before he drops the news on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so… a human’s going to move in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans could see the violent reactions they both had from how fast their expression changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s mouth was agape, one brow raised, while Snow’s one eye had shrunk, that black pupil so tight, he looked crazier than usual. The air had become significantly heavier, and Sans tensed as well, combatting the leaking magic with his own. Red was scowling now, and Snow had started to bring his phalanges to his empty socket, scratching under it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red growled “ya can’t be serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snow’s hand was twitching, turning into a fist. “you can’t let a human live with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“i can.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sans’ grin was uncomfortably wide as his eyelights dimmed, not backing down from the other two. “this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“think this through, ya lil’ ball.” Red sighed, exasperation clear in his voice as he dragged down a bony hand down his face. “this ain’t about whether ya own this place or not. this situation we’re in hasn’t been as stable as i’d like it t’ be. don’t ya think bringing in a human’s gonna change that? we’re just startin’ ta finally get into a calm place and yer thinkin’ of doing this shit ta us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i</span>
  <em>
    <span> know</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the situation we’re in, red. i’ve thought about this.” Sans argued, though that wasn’t the whole truth… In his effort to just get you to a safe place, he had completely forgotten about everyone else at home. “i know it might be a bit weird to have a human in the house, but if you’re decent we can make this work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m not just talking about the human, shorty.” Sans stifled an aggravated groan at the nickname, listening to Red talk. “it’s just… there’s already enough of us in the house as is. you said it yerself this is already kinda a dangerous situation on its own, throwing in a human in the mix isn’t gonna make things easier for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Sans spots Snow finally hooking those fingers in his right socket, his mouth in what Sans likes to call his “murder-happy smile”, most probably trapped in his little world just thinking of all the things that could happen with a human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans cringed a bit at the big skeleton’s behavior, his grin turning lopsided seeing Snow’s phalanges hook under his socket giving Sans a phantom pain in his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i mean… i’m not sure how comfortable i am with having a human live here. you know what it’s like back in my place… i’m used t’ everyone hunting them for souls.” Red says, his uneasiness showing on his face, rubbing the back of his skull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’ve been outside before, and you were fine with humans then.” Sans’ grin drops, trying to get some sense into Red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, but- not in my own living space! it’s different, short-stack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Sans could snap at Red to just call him by his name, Snow had started chuckling, phalanges still deep in his sockets as he seemed to be staring at nothing, that slasher-smile still wide on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> say you hunted humans for </span>
  <em>
    <span>souls</span>
  </em>
  <span>… and i… just….” A finger of his twitched, “... </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunted</span>
  </em>
  <span> humans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans knew Snow wasn’t the most… stable of them, but seeing him like this puts Sans on his guard, stepping back a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His red eye finally dipped down to Sans. “might… </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill them… just for fun.” He chuckled again, still having that crazy look as something </span>
  <em>
    <span>sadistic</span>
  </em>
  <span> went across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans was expecting Snow to be the most opposed to having humans in the house- but hearing him said that set Sans off. He felt something hot burn in his chest. The human that Snow had unknowingly threatened was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you were right there in his room, already with such high hopes that he was going to help you. A flash of blue sparked in his left socket at the thought of Snow harming you, but he quickly stifled it, shoving a hand in his pocket. He grabbed the fabric of his hoodie, feeling the strain on the threads as he ground himself. They don’t know you… That’s not their fault. He breathes slowly, bringing one hand to rub his temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is quiet when he talks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you both already know… not to hurt humans. not while you’re in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> timeline.” Sans glowered. “you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> humans. not just because it’s ‘the bad thing to do’. we don’t want to drag any unwanted attention on us, and that might be hard to avoid if we have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span> on our hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red rolled his eyelights at him, while Snow’s grin fell, growling in the slightest. Sans knew they were both used to seeing bodies, but he’s also sure they didn’t want the attention of the authority or the public on them. There’s more to lose if they end up with a body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ya say that as if just because i’m used t’ monsters and humans falling down i’m gonna want to see that. even then ya still think it’s a good idea to put a human where it’s ‘dangerous’. how can ya make sure they’re not gonna get hurt?” Red sounded almost offended, leaning back on the wall. “ya said it yerself that we shouldn’t put any attention on us. how is putting an outsider here gonna make that easy on us? they’re not supposed to know who we are but then they’re jus’ gonna see us </span>
  <em>
    <span>all in one place.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not a lot of people know about multiple timelines or even the knowledge that it’s possible to cross over them. even if we look the same, the chance’s she’s going to figure out the whole ‘different timelines’ thing is pretty low.” Sans explained, just wanting them to be more open about having </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. If it was anyone else, Sans would be having the same thoughts too, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trusts you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... she’s important enough to risk getting found out. even if it’s hard for me to explain everything to her, or to keep this house on stable grounds… she needs a home right now, like you guys. i owe her enough to provide her with a place to stay. i promise you, you might get to like her once you know her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Red and Snow’s expression shifted to that of slight surprise, before turning to something knowing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You must be no ordinary human, someone special special to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… Maybe something romantic’s involved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... ya like this gal, vanilla?” Red’s sockets lid, levelling Sans with a look, almost mocking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what?” Sans trips from the sudden question. He… Never really thought of it. “she’s a good friend, can’t i help her out? she’s done a lot more from me than you’d know, and i don’t want to leave her stranded!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red doesn’t seem convinced as his sneer falls a bit, but before Sans could ask what exactly he wants, Snow starts to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... she’s that important to you?” Snow had his smile back, this time sharp and clearly malicious, an unimpressed look in his eye as he looked down at Sans. “... you’d be upset… if something were to happen to her, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans’ sockets widens as his eyelights dim, understanding the hidden threat in Snow’s words. Before, he was just threatening to hurt humans, no one in particular. But now, with some knowledge of who you are to Sans, he was aiming his threats at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A snarl appears on Sans’ face and his sockets empty- the living room lights flickering for a split second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“you will not hurt my human.”</b>
  <span> Sans said brusquely, glaring up at the biggest skeleton in the room, </span>
  <b>“if you harm her in anyway i’ll dust you, forget the fact your timeline’s fucked up.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two skeletons took a step back from him, their bravado dropped for the moment. Sans has always been the one better in battle when faced with either two of them. He has the most control over his magic, even with Snow’s spilling power… He could utilize his magic effectively. He had the dominance in this timeline, and they knew not to start things up with him- he made sure of that on the first day they arrived here. He doesn’t care he’s threatened them, he won’t let anyone hurt you, and they need to know that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red stepped forward a bit, expecting for Sans to make a move on Snow. Sans’ sockets light up again, realizing what he’s done, turning his skull back to look at the room you were in right now as if something had happened to you… Before he calmed himself down again, feeling the angry magic on his bones slowly cool down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He exhales. “please. i didn’t come here to fight. i was starting to tolerate you guys.” Sans chuckles a bit, but it’s weak, and doesn’t reach his eyelights. “i just… need you guys to work with me. i won’t ask for anything as big as this anymore, i promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s eyelights trailed to the floor, staring at it as he considered Sans’ words. Snow doesn’t have that killer-look to his face anymore, but he was back to pulling his socket again as he frowned. They both know they don’t like making promises. He’s being serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... alright, fine by me.” Red raises his hands up in mock surrender, but then gave Sans an exasperated look. “doesn’t mean i’ll welcome her with open arms, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snow’s smile slowly returns to his face, but it’s nothing but bitter as he chuckles a bit, red light locking in on Sans. “might try to make her life hell anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans bites back a groan. This was the most he was expecting out of the both of them, but he wanted to make sure you weren’t going to be mistreated by them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>if you just get to know her, you’ll find she’s not bad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>not at all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>trust me, i know what it’s like to be me, i’m not so easily trusting to let just anyone into my life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s about to say just that when he hears a door creaking open behind him. The other two skeletons hear it too, and seeing how their eyelights </span>
  <em>
    <span>snapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> over his head, he could guess you went out of your room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sans… Are you ok?” Your voice called out to him, small and gentle compared to everyone in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>no no no!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sans shouted in his head while his breath stopped, looking back with white pinpricks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what’ll happen if they see you now!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know you told me to stay here but… The lights started to flicker and something about the air felt… Heavy…?” You mumbled a bit, your steps loud in the suddenly quiet room while you fidgeted with your fingers. “Then I heard you sounding angry, I got worried, I didn’t like just staying in the room. Are you o…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve been staring at your hands all this time as you walked through the hall, but when you looked up, you were suddenly met with more than one skeleton in the room, all of their eyelights trained on you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes darted from Red, to Snow, to Sans, then back to them, taking a long look at the skeleton in the black hoodie, then skeleton with torned up, dirty rags with the hole in his head. They both stared back, locking eyes with you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans could feel his magic spiking in him, the air feeling suffocatingly still, ready to turn around and defend you from the other two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t see how Red’s sockets widened, the sneer on his face disappearing while his brows unfurrowed and Snow’s malicious glare drop, his pupil dilating in his eye as the sharp edges of his smile loosened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey…” Red started to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you!” You smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue magic that was starting to build up quickly snuffed out, Sans blinking while you walked closer next to him, approaching the other two fearlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s been awhile since i saw ya, darlin’.” Red’s eyelights, previously tight, were now rounded and relaxed looking at you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
  <em>
    <span> darling?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny seeing you guys here!” You giggled, the smile on your face reaching your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you guys?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snow had turned silent, and when you turned to greet him too, Sans saw how his grin widened, but not in the way that told Sans he was ready to kill you… More like genuine pleasure at seeing you again(?).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans blinked. They both look like completely different monsters now that you’re here. Red had already started to give you a lidded-socket look with that easy smirk while Snow looks completely sedated, watching you talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to the others, the two skeletons have been thinking a lot about you ever since you’ve met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was… Something about the way you smiled and turned red at his small flirting that wouldn’t leave Red’s mind. Didn’t help that he couldn’t stop himself from letting his sight roam over your body, imagining what it’d feel like in bed with him as he went to sleep that night. He got your phone number, and you were fun to talk to through text, though he found himself wishing he could meet you face-to-face again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long time since he had someone that just treated him like his own person. Seeing you laugh whenever he embarrassed you was… Really cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snow on the other hand had just met you earlier today, and already he wanted to get closer to you. You didn’t treat him like a freak the moment you saw him… and even he knew the way he approached you must’ve been at least a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> creepy. You saw his ragged clothes, his face, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>injury</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you still invited him to sit on the bench with you anyways. You’d surprised him by the unrestrained touch you made with him when he was trying to come up with a name (“Snow” sounds way better than “Axe”, especially to a sweet-looking human like you). He didn’t mean to flinch from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyone that could touch him, with</span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> the intent to hurt him, he admired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… Wondered how your hand would feel on his bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans was relieved when it looked like Red wasn’t going to be an asshole and Snow wasn’t thinking of murdering you. You already knew about one another, you must’ve met somewhere else. His relief starts to turn into… Something else as he saw you spoke with the other two. Red already seemed comfortable being around you, and you were calling Snow by his current nickname...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>he changed his name already when he met you…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans was glad that he didn’t need to argue with either Red or Snow anymore. Despite their uncooperativeness, adamant that they weren’t going to like having a human in the house, they seem fine now that they’ve met you, greeting you with open arms. Even though Sans had thought they were bound to come around once they met you, he didn’t expect them to warm up so quickly to you. Seeing you giggling at things Red says and even talking to Snow now and then (he only nodded and shook his head at you, silent now that you’re here), how buddy-buddy they seemed with you… An odd feeling appeared in Sans’ chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he… Jealous?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>no no… he had no reason to be jealous.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s just upset he didn’t know this was happening. He’s been talking to everyone in the house this past month, he would’ve known if one of them stumbled upon you- or, you should’ve told him about meeting them, right? He… He should’ve known if you met them!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… No, he doesn’t have the right to know everything that’s happening in your life… But when you spoke with him, you liked to tell him about the happenings around you. This time, he didn’t know. It shouldn’t be a big deal but… He’s used to the only one to make you smile like that, or laugh so much…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… He feels weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he thought of it more though, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> something about Red a few days ago, and before the fire happened, Papyrus told him about what happened with Snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier this week when Red came from after a day of job hunting, he had this stupid grin on his face, like he’d just had a drink. When asked why all he said was some human he met in the station earlier that day, saying how cute she looked, wondering when he could meet up with her again. Red, being the kind of guy he is, was bound to find and make a friend quickly… Possibly a little bit more than a friend from what Sans guessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Snow disappeared earlier today when you first came to his house with Papyrus, soon after Sans greeted you. Sans didn’t know where he went but as soon as Sans caught up to you, Papyrus told him he was back home. Being with Papyrus made Snow much more sedated, he wa less likely to lash out when a version of his brother is with him… he told Papyrus he </span>
  <em>
    <span>“was following a human,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and nothing else. He kept smiling after that, looking far off, his mind not present. Which was… Kind of normal for him to do, but Papyrus told Sans how he’d chuckle softly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>they… like her-?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sans?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans blinked back to the present time and place, eyelights previously fuzzy now back to sharp with defined edges.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“huh?” Sans turned to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... Is it ok if I ask you what exactly the problem iis? Now that I’m going to live with you…” You asked a bit hesitantly. “It’s not because I wanna pry or anything, but more so I can get out of your way if you need it…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans starts to smile a bit, chuckling quietly. You’re being real sweet right now- you didn’t know you’ve been staring at his mess all this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“well, actually, the problem is… those guys,” Sans gestured towards Red and Snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red’s easy grin, dropped a bit, looking mildly disappointed with Sans while Snow straight up stared at Sans with that rather sharp grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“well- it’s not that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the problem exactly.” Sans frowned- he didn’t mean for it to come out like that, the peace between the three of them is fragile enough as is… Especially considering it was his fuckup that dragged them here in the first place, he shouldn’t make it sound like it was their fault. “they… can’t go back home for the moment, and they need some place to crash until they can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Like me, then?” You say sheepishly, a small sympathetic smile on your face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red raised a brow at you. “what happened to your home, sweetheart?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” You rub the back of your neck a bit, looking pretty embarrassed. “Something happened to the stove… I think I left it on before I slept… And then… My apartment unit burned down?” You shrugged, not knowing how else to explain it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans saved me and offered for me to stay here… I hope you guys are alright with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red blinks while Snow’s sockets widen a bit, his grin turned upside down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans lids his sockets and gives them both a long look, his grin tighter than earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>told you she needed a place to stay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“nah, i’m good with having you here.” Red shrugs, and Snow just nod to that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans sees you exhale in relief, Sans couldn’t help but relate. He might feel a bit weird seeing you get along so well with them, but he’s glad that Red and Snow wasn’t acting hostile towards you… Right now, anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahah, so we’re all crashers in your house, huh, Sans?” You look at him, an apologetic look in your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sure, but i don’t mind having an extra crasher in this humble abode.” Sans chuckles. Honestly, he’s thought that having you around would probably put him at ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hope ya get comfortable in here sweetheart.” Red spoke up again, sliding closer to you, leaning an elbow on the wall. “because i’d like to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>reaaaal comfortable with you…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of irritation appeared in Sans’ expression, his relaxed grin suddenly in a taut frown at Red’s casual flirting. He also didn’t like how Snow was starting to lean in closer to you, focused on you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You lean away from Red and closer to Sans, which eased his annoyance… Though he’s still not sure where it came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahah, thanks…?” Your face was the slightest shade of pink, and part of Sans got even madder thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red</span>
  </em>
  <span> caused that in your face. “Sure is crowded in here, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hahah, yeah,” Red just chuckles, not driven away by your hesitance, though he wasn’t trying to chase you down as of now. “it sure can be, ‘specially with six skeletons in the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were smiling and laughing a bit (probably to get that nervous energy out of you), but you suddenly went still, and Sans saw how your eyes widened and your expression froze on your face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait… What did you say… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Six?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if right on cue, the door from the entrance </span>
  <em>
    <span>banged</span>
  </em>
  <span> open, making you shriek and jump for a moment as Sans’ eyelights snuffed out of his sockets as an awkward grin cracked onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp skeleton dressed in black and red stomped into the room, the red boots poking out of his trousers loud both literally and visually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NYAH HAH HAH! I HAVE RETURNED SUCCESSFUL, EVERYONE! I HAVE GOTTEN THE JOB!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>… oh right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i forgot to tell her about the other two.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The newcomer in the room had announced so boisterously about some accomplishment… Something about a job as he clenched a few crumpled pieces of paper in the air triumphantly. His arrival had been so sudden and unannounced that you found your heart trying to beat its way out of your chest, your back pressed against the wall right beside Red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyelights were mere pinpricks, adopting a similar pose of </span>
  <em>
    <span>press as much as you can into the wall,</span>
  </em>
  <span> staring up at… The skeleton that had a color-code similar to his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sounds similar to Papyrus, but… Meaner somehow, if the warmth was dashed out of his voice, replaced with intimidation instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was tall and thin like Papyrus, but that was where the similarities ended. He had 3 scars going down his left socket, with one working eyelight in his right. He was wearing a completely black suit with a collared shirt underneath, and a red tie messy around his neck. He looked pretty winded, the clothes on him slightly dishevelled. He had a decently sized satchel strapped to one of his shoulders, and you could see a bit of red poking from inside it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was dead silent, everyone stock still as they stared at the edgy skeleton, who hadn’t moved an inch from his spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.... UGH.” He suddenly voices exasperatedly, dropping his head as that single working eyelight rolled in his right socket. “WHY ISN’T ANYONE CONGRATULATING ME ON MY-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyelight met your eyes, and if it were possible, you froze even more in your place. You felt like you were put on the spot as his wide socket slowly narrowed, glaring at you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IS… IS THAT A </span>
  <em>
    <span>HUMAN?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone else says a word, another door down the hallway slammed open, another scream ripping out of your throat as you fell backwards- Sans quickly teleporting to catch you before you fell onto Red, missing the way Sans looked at him when he saw Red had his hands outstretched for you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one who appeared in the hallway looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>very MUCH</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Papyrus, but he was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>taller</span>
  </em>
  <span> than the one in the suit, his skull almost reaching the ceiling, having to duck a little. His teeth were crooked and his sockets shrunken, appearing all gangly-like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DID SOMEONE SAY </span>
  <em>
    <span>HUMAN?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He spoke, his voice strikingly similar to Papyrus’, only with a scratch behind it, his tone wobbling a bit higher at times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stumbled a bit backwards as Sans puts a steadying, protective arm around you, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>much more</span>
  </em>
  <span> crowded than before, when another voice calls from behind you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT? THERE’S A HUMAN IN THE HOUSE?” This time a familiar voice asks, a skull popping out from a doorway in the living room (the kitchen?), looking around before Papyrus sees you. When he does, he smiles warmly, and you get a moment of relief when you see a skeleton you recognize enter the room. “OH, HI (Y/N)! I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU TO BE HERE WITH US TONIGHT?” His grin weakened a bit as confusion came across his face, turning to Sans, looking like he had a question in mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden arrival of more skeletons in the room leaves you feeling overwhelmed, your instincts telling you to look smaller as you tuck your arms and legs close to your body. Sans was close beside you, pressing you in the slightest. When you looked around, the other “rounded” skeletons (for lack of a better word) were all huddled close to you, as if they were worried about the others attacking  you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside you, Sans lets out a strained laugh, his expression looking pretty tired, murmuring</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah… still got work to do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>REVERSE HAREM START</p>
<p>I've always been a sucker for reverse harems......... A bunch of your favorite skeletons in one place?? I can't help myself!</p>
<p>Ok so this note is not over yet, other than "officially" starting reverse harem, I've got something else to tell!</p>
<p>So this story.... Is going to be reader interactive! As in you can affect decisions in what happens in the story! owo</p>
<p> <em>since I'm just starting I'm gonna put out pre-written options out first. When I find my grounding, I'm going to open direct suggestions!</em></p>
<p>Right now it's just very simple, for what happens the next day...</p>
<p><a href="https://linkto.run/p/CMAJP765">Here's the poll!</a> I promise as the story goes on more things are gonna happen and options get more detailed!</p>
<p>When suggestions are open it's probably gonna move on to <a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> so if you're interested in that, stay tuned -w-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>